Você só pode estar de brincadeira!
by A Evans B Potter
Summary: Okay, eu sou péssima em sumários, mas tudo bem... Lily e James tiveram uma briga, que fez com que ele saísse de casa. E se ñ bastasse, Lily está tendo enjôos. Prometo q a hist é melhor q o sumário.
1. 1º round

__

Olá pessoas! Essa fic é sobre James/Lily (ou Tiago/Lílian se preferir). Eles tiveram uma briga e James saiu de casa. Mas o que está preocupando Lily são esses enjôos que ela está sentindo... okay eu sou péssima em sumários... sério. Mas dê uma chancezinha a fic, vai. Porfis.

Se alguém que está lendo isso aqui, leu minha outra fic "Esse bjo doce" muuuito obrigada pelas reviews que tanto amei. E se vc ñ tiver lido, leia ;) hehehe

Okay, vou parar de enrolação..

Capítulo 1 – 1º round

Eu lembro exatamente, com cada pequeno detalhe, como foi aquele dia.

Havia acordado com aqueles mesmos enjôos dos dois dias anteriores.

Naquela manhã, eu chorei como uma criancinha. Meus pressentimentos tinham que estar errados. Como curandeira, eu rezava para ter feito o primeiro diagnóstico errado de toda a minha carreira.

Sentei no sofá com as mãos no rosto molhado, meu cabelo todo bagunçado, a alça da minha camisola caída... minha vida toda estava uma bagunça... desde aquele dia...

__

— Você é inacreditável!— eu gritei, frustrada.

— Eu sou inacreditável? Eu sou inacreditável, Lily? Eu vi vocês dois. Eu vi!— James berrou, sua voz ecoando em minha mente.

Eu fiz um movimento com minha varinha e 2 segundos depois, James tirou os óculos e jogou-os no sofá. Me olhou com uma expressão interrogativa e perguntou:

— Por que você fez isso?

— Aumentar o grau dos seus óculos?— perguntei irritada— Pra ver se assim você enxerga melhor!

Nós dois nos encaramos, ele com uma cara de raiva e decepção, que nem de longe, lembrava o James brincalhão e sorridente que conheci. Eu, tentando conter minhas lágrimas.

— Vou perguntar pela última vez Lily!— retorquiu— O que você estava fazendo com o Ranhoso no Três Vassouras?

— E eu vou te responder pela última vez: con-ver-san-do!— sentei no sofá, já que não mais me agüentava de pé. Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que James estava me insultando daquela forma.

— Pois eu não acredito!— ele levantou as mãos e as abaixou bruscamente; enquanto andava de um lado para o outro em frente a lareira.

— Pois então— eu comecei a falar friamente— o problema é seu!

Me levantei e fui até a cozinha pegar um pouco de suco de abóbora.

— Há quanto tempo vocês têm se visto?— ele me perguntou enquanto andava em direção a cozinha. Balancei a cabeça negativamente, em sinal de incredulidade.

— James, pára com isso!— quase o implorei.

— Há quanto tempo?— ele perguntou, seco. Me lançando um olhar de extrema fúria.

— Desde que nós dois estamos juntos você quer dizer?

Ele me olhou com a boca aberta e os olhos esbugalhados.

— É.— balbuciou.

— Já que é assim, deixe-me fazer as contas... hum... 1 dia!— gritei— Uma porcaria de dia que se você preferir, pode chamar de hoje!

Ele balançou a cabeça e com violência jogou o jarro de lírios que estavam na mesa da cozinha no chão. Assustada, eu pulei pra trás, sentindo uma leve tontura. Me apoiei na parede, mas ele estava tal como uma besta alucinada que nem reparou.

— Por que você estava falando com ele?

— Por que caso não tenha lhe ocorrido, nós somos amigos!

— Então você admite que andam se encontrando?— ele me apontou o indicador, como se tivesse dizendo "peguei você!"— Se vocês são amigos, vocês se encontram.

— E se nós, realmente estivermos nos encontrando?— eu perguntei desafiadora— qual seria o problema?

— O problema é que eu o odeio!— berrou.

— Você deveria de parar de julgar as pessoas. E eu sei muito bem o motivo de todo o seu ódio por ele.

— Ah é? E qual é?

— É que o idiota do seu amigo Rabicho falou pra você que ele gosta de mim. E isso foi no nosso 2º ano. Segundo ano, James, segundo! E nem é verdade.

— O que te garante que não é verdade?— ele estava em pé, com as mãos pressionadas na mesa. Eu a sua frente, pela primeira vez, não sabia o que dizer— Viu?

— Mas isso não muda os fatos!— Você está duvidando de mim por causa do seu ciúme bobo, idiota, estúpido!

— E como eu posso confiar em você, quando eu a vejo conversando com o Ranhoso, invés da Alice, que é com quem você falou que estaria.

— Quer saber? Eu to cansada, Potter, cansada!

— Caso tenha se esquecido, você também é uma Potter agora!— ele disse num tom que mais parecia uma acusação do que uma afirmação.

— Talvez não por muito tempo!— gritei, com toda a raiva que me possuía; e andei até a porta

— O que você quer dizer com isso?— ele me perguntou, e pela primeira vez naquela noite, eu percebi que ele estava assustado.

— Exatamente o que você, entendeu, Potter!— trovejei e sai da cozinha, deixando a porta bater com grande estrondo atrás de mim.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Depois do que pareciam vários minutos, me levantei e fui até o banheiro. Com um movimento de varinha enchi a banheira d'água. Peguei um frasco que tinha no armário e despejei o conteúdo na banheira. Em poucos minutos o banheiro se encheu de bolhas azuis. Eu precisava relaxar, ao menos, pela última vez, antes de confirmar minhas suspeitas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Entrei no elevador e apertei o botão do 6º andar. Centro de exames. O elevador parou no 2º andar e uma mulher baixinha de cabelos espessos e loiros, olhos acinzentados e um sorriso fixo entrou. Ela se virou pra mim, surpresa em me ver.

— Lily? Querida, achei que não viesse hoje.— ela me sorriu. Pude ver a curiosidade em seus olhos.

— Ah sim. Trabalhar não, pedi folga. Vim só fazer uns exames de rotina, nada importante.

— Ah coração, quer que os aplique? Não estou ocupada agora mesmo...

Senti meu corpo gelar. Como iria escapar dessa? Como faria para escapar de Rose Dawson, a maior fofoqueira de todo o St. Mungus?

O elevador parou no 5º andar e um homem alto e muito magro entrou, suspirando aliviado em nos ver.

— Graças a Deus, Rose! Estava te procurando por todo o hospital. Temos uma emergência no 1º andar. Você faz idéia do que seja um explosivin?— perguntou enquanto apertava o botão.

Finalmente, chegou meu destino.

— Até logo, Lily.— acenou Rose. Eu acenei de volta. O nervosismo tomando conta, tal como eu não podia nem falar.

Senti meu estômago revirando, e antes de fazer o exame, vomitei numa lixeira.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Quando cheguei em casa, vi uma coruja no parapeito da janela, parecia entediada. Suspirei, era a coruja de James. Abri a janela, deixei a coruja voar até a cozinha. Coloquei um pouco de água numa tigela, peguei a carta e deixei a coruja livre para matar sua sede.

Desembrulhei o pergaminho vagarosamente. Com a letra de James, estavam as palavras:

"_Lily,_

Retire os feitiços que estão me impedindo de entrar em casa, por favor.

Já estou cansado de ficar aqui no Três Vassouras, o barulho lá embaixo é irritante e não consigo dormir.

Nós precisamos conversar.

James"

Reli a carta uma dúzia de vezes. Todas às vezes que James estava fora à serviço do ministério ou da Ordem da Fênix, ele me mandava cartas diariamente. E todas elas, começavam com "Querida Lily", acabavam com "Eu te amo, sempre seu, James" e no conteúdo não faltavam "querida e "amor".

Enxuguei algumas das lágrimas que estavam em meu rosto, enquanto aquela mesma frase ecoava em minha mente "Parabéns, Sra. Potter, a senhora está grávida".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

__

Gostaram? O capítulo 2 é melhor, prometo. Por favor me deixem reviews. Eu imploro :)


	2. Lembrança de um céu estourado

__

Nota: MEU DEUS! Vcs são demais! Muuuuito obrigada mesmo, pelo monte de reviews. Acho q nunca recebi tantas reviews só por um capíulo! Muito obrigada mesmo! Vocês estarão pra sempre em meu coração.

Mayumi Evans Potter - Aqui está. Fico feliz q tenha gostado

Bru Black e Mione Malfoy - E não demorei muito não, né? E eu adoro vcs por terem deixado essa review.

Isabelle Potter Demonangels - Okay, não precisa enlouquecer. Huahuahuahua. Vc já pode ler, já. Huahuahua. Espero q goste desse também. O q significa esse seu sobrenome hein? Achei legal.

Bruna Granger Potter - Jura? Eu tbm nunca li uma deles depois de casados. Eu to na euforia ainda do HBP aí me veio essa idéia. Hehe.

22K - O q significa seu nick? Eu sei, sou curiosa mesmo... Eu chorei escrevendo, hehe. Fico feliz q tenha se segurado pra não chorar, isso quer dizer q pude transmitir as emoções dos personagens.

Timmothy - Hehe, que bom que você adorou. Muito obrigada pela review.

Tainah - É, ela falou com ele lá no Três Vassouras. Mas isso não quer dizer que eles são amigões sabe... só que eles se falam. Mas surpresas viram... O James ficou com ciúmes, pq tudo relacionado ao Snape enoja ele... se fosse qualquer outro ele ñ reagiria dessa forma. Eu acho né... só J.K. poderia dar certeza. E obrigada por ler a outra hist. Depois me diz o q vc achou :)

Sem mais rodeios...

Capítulo 2 – A lembrança de um céu estourado.

Dobrei a carta enquanto observava a coruja-das-torres sair voando pela janela, no céu dourado.

Durante o dia, qualquer que fosse a hora, poderia eu estar andando de um lado para o outro, tentando ler um livro ou até mesmo vomitando na privada; a asseguração dos fatos que eu recebi naquela manhã não me saia da cabeça, assim como o medo que eu estava sentindo.

Eu, Lily Evans Potter, pela primeira vez em muito tempo estava com medo.

Não era o tipo de medo, que sinto quando James vai para algum lugar do mundo que é, com certeza, perigoso, e que nem ele mesmo sabe onde fica.

É o tipo de medo que você olha para os lados, e se vê sem ação, sem poder se mover, sem saber o que fazer.

Era o terceiro dia que não via James, o terceiro dia desde nossa briga, o terceiro dia desde que ele desconfiou de mim, me acusou sem razão.

Nunca o havia dado motivos para tanto...

Então, lá estava eu, me olhando no espelho— como se a barriga pudesse aparecer com um mês de gravidez— me vendo com um filho.

Óbvio que não usaria desse subterfúgio para trazê-lo de volta para casa. Se ele voltasse, seria porque queria, não por obrigação.

E eu conheço o James, se ele descobrisse, não hesitaria em voltar.

Enquanto grelhava o frango, me peguei pensando em como seria o bebê... uma menina ruiva com os olhos castanhos esverdeados dele... ou então um lindo menininho com seus cabelos rebeldes e meus olhos verdes.

Meus olhos verdes... tantas foram as vezes que durante a noite enquanto estávamos ouvindo música, ele parecia aéreo de qualquer outra coisa, enquanto me olhava nos olhos, admirando-os, seu sorriso maroto ressaltado, aquele jeito tão alegre de ser que me contagia.

O cheiro de queimado me fez acordar de meus devaneios. Apaguei o fogo, frustrada fitei o frango. Peguei uma maçã e fui até a varanda.

O céu estrelado zombava de mim com sua beleza, em meio aos meus problemas.

Toda vez que o céu está estrelado, a mesma lembrança me vem a mente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

__

Nós dois andávamos à margem do lago da lula gigante. Era uma noite de sábado, por volta das 8 horas, ninguém mais estava fora do castelo àquela hora. Havia mais de 20 minutos que eu tinha descido as escadas, trajando meu vestido preto de seda e um cordão dourado com um pingente de coração

E desde o momento que James sorriu para mim, meu coração batia acelerado. Nós dois estávamos sem falar palavra; eu porque estava nervosaMayumi; mas James calado, é no mínimo, estranho.

Subitamente ele parou de andar. Eu o encarei, meio que questionando, porque tínhamos ido até ali.

Foi então que ele pegou minhas mãos nas dele e olhou nos meus olhos.

— Você está linda. Mais do que nunca.— me disse num tom sério, que usa poucas vezes.

Corei e abaixei os olhos, sem graça. Com sua mão direita, ele delicadamente levantou meu queixo.

— Por que depois de tanto tempo você decidiu sair comigo?

— Porque eu quero ver, o que as outras garotas vêem de tão especial num encontro com James Potter— menti. Ele sorriu pra mim.

— Você vai ver.

— Você vai fazer o que sempre faz com as outras? Um passeio ao luar com um piquenique, quero dizer

— Oh não.— ele disse marotamente. Como ele podia parecer mais contente a cada minuto?— Com você vai ser diferente. Tenho tudo planejado há anos.

Dei um tapinha no ombro dele, surpresa.

— Então você vêm planejando isso há anos?

— Mas é claro!— ele deu de ombros, voltando a andar, eu o acompanhei— Eu te convido para sairmos há anos, não é verdade? Como pode pensar que não tinha nada planejado?

Sorri, era simplesmente impossível não o fazê-lo. Estava ridiculamente apaixonada.

Ele parou e avistei um pano estendido debaixo de uma árvore.

— Potter, eu...— mas ele colocou o dedo indicador sobre meus lábios, interrompendo-me. O simples toque me deixou arrepiada.

— James.— disse e sorriu. Sentou-se debaixo da árvore e deu uma palmadinha no espaço vazio ao seu lado.

Com um certo receio, com muito receio na verdade, sentei-me ao seu lado. Ele pegou minha mão e agradeci por já ser noite, assim ele não me veria fechar os olhos numa tentativa inútil de me acalmar, das minhas bochechas voltarem a sua cor normal.

— Por que você tem insistido em me convidar pra sair por tanto tempo?

— Na verdade, 5 anos, 269 dias e 12 horas.

— Oh.— como se faz pra respirar mesmo?— você... é bom em matemática, huh?

James riu, enquanto brincava com meus dedos.

— Você não me respondeu.

— Porque você é a garota mais linda, mais inteligente e mais esquentadinha de toda Hogwarts.E porque quando você disse "não" pela primeira vez, eu jurei pra mim mesmo, que ia morrer tentando convencê-la a sair comigo.

— Então isso só se trata de você cumprindo um objetivo que impôs em sua vida. "A Evans não quer sair comigo, como ela ousa? Todas as garotas caem aos meus pés, menos a Evans. Mas isso não vai ficar assim!".— disse irritada, tirando minhas mãos das dele— Encantador.

— Então, mais ou menos no meio do 3º ano, eu me perguntei "por que eu me importo tanto?"— ele continuo como se não tivesse me ouvido— e por causa disso que se passaram 2 meses sem eu te perturbar. Mas então, eu vi que não se tratava apenas de uma promessa, um capricho ou um objetivo. Eu vi que estava gostando de você.

Meu estômago desceu até meu pé, minhas mãos tremiam, eu suava frio. Não conseguia parar de sorrir.

— Se você gostava, se você gosta mesmo de mim, por que você pede à outras garotas para saírem com você?

— Pedia. No pretérito.— me corrigiu— desde o começo do ano que eu não peço a mais ninguém a não ser você. Eu era um idiota, Lily. Sirius e eu achávamos que sabíamos de tudo sobre garotas, mas nós não sabíamos de nada. Foi no final do ano passado que eu me decidi, que eu queria, que eu quero só você. Só você, Lily, só você. E eu estou lutando e vou continuar lutando por isso.

Meu rosto ficou quente, enquanto um par de lágrimas rolavam por minhas bochechas.

— Você não precisa lutar, James. Não mais.

Ele enxugou minhas lágrimas, com a ponta de seus dedos. Tomou meu rosto em suas mãos. Naquele momento eu deixei de ser racional, deixei de ter medo, deixei de pensar no que seria de mim se ele só estivesse se divertindo. Eu me entreguei.

Enquanto sua outra mão passeava por minhas costas, uma das minhas envolvia seu pescoço e a outra tinha os dedos bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos do rapaz; os lábios dele capturaram os meus e eu tive o melhor, o mais doce, o mais cheio de paixão, o mais cheio de sentimento, o mais verdadeiro beijo da minha vida. Dizendo a mim mesma que não importava o que viesse a acontecer, só por aquele beijo, tinha valido a pena.

Quando nossos lábios se separaram, durante um longo segundo nós nos encaramos sorrindo, só como os tolos que amam, sorriem.

Ele tirou algo do bolso das vestes, que pude ver, era uma caixa de veludo. O encarei curiosa.

— Vira de costas.

Obedeci ainda incerta. Senti ele tirar o meu cordão, e de novo, me arrepiei com o toque. Então ele colocou num lugar um outro. Virei de frente, olhei pra baixo, o cordão prateado tinha como pingente, nada mais, nada menos que uma esmeralda.

E dessa vez... eu congelei.

— Ja... James... é...

— Ora, ora, ora. Deixei a senhorita Evans sem fala. Eu esperava que o beijo te deixasse assim...— ele deu de ombros— mas tudo bem.

— Não, James, é sério. É lindo.— disse boquiaberta— Eu não posso aceitar, dever ter sido uma fortuna.

— Ah Lily. Será que não vê, que quando se trata de você, o preço não importa?

— Oh... é... obrigada. Eu adorei, amei. É muito lindo.

— Pra combinar com seus olhos— sussurrou no meu ouvido. E mais uma vez, me beijou.

Deitou-se no cobertor sorrindo, gesticulou para eu fazer o mesmo. Meus olhos se arregalaram, minha boca boquiabriu-se

— James, nós não vamos...— eu disse tendo dificuldade pra respirar. Era isso que ele esperava de mim? No nosso primeiro encontro? Mas ele só revirou os olhos.

— Vem! Eu quero te mostrar algo.

— As estrelas?— perguntei um pouco mais calma. Porém não por muito tempo, ele envolvera o braço na minha cintura.

— Não exatamente, mas elas estão lindas está noite, não?

— Sim, estão.

Ele virou o rosto e selou os lábios contra os meus.

— É hora do show.— disse animado.

— O que você quer...— mas antes que eu pudesse completar a sentença, ele fez um movimento com a varinha. Fogos de artifício, estouraram no céu, pintando-os de verde. Nas janelas, milhares de estudantes olhavam admirados.

Eu sorri pra ele, e ele apontou para o céu. Me virei e em verde-esmeralda pude ler:

"Lily, eu te amo"

Palavras não conseguiriam expressar o que eu sentia, o quão feliz eu estava, enquanto as lágrimas caiam.

— Esse é o nosso primeiro encontro.— disse, ainda sem acreditar no que meus olhos me mostravam.

— Mas tem 4 anos, que eu te amo.

— Po favor, James— eu implorei chorando— diz que você não tá brincando comigo. Por favor. Porque eu não agüentaria.

— Eu não estou brincando, Lily. Eu juro que não.— ele me encarou. Li e seus olhos que ele falava a verdade.

— Eu também.— disse sorrindo em meio as lágrimas.

— Também o quê?— perguntou confuso.

— Eu também te amo, Potter. Te amo.

Dessa vez fui eu quem tomou a iniciativa. O beijei. O beijei sabendo que aquele era o homem da minha vida. Em meio ao beijo, fiz um movimento com minha varinha e mais fogos de artifício explodiram no céu. Dessa vez em vermelho, dizendo:

" Potter, eu também"

De longe, pude ouvir toda Hogwarts gritando e dando vivas.

Ri, como nunca havia rido antes.

Naquela noite, James me levou para uma sala— que mesmo sem eu perguntar ele me jurou não ter levado garota alguma anteriormente— e enquanto nos beijávamos, dissemos o quanto amamos um ao outro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Antes de James, eu tive 3 namorados. Dois desses relacionamentos foram curtos. Entretanto, teve 1 que durou 1 ano e meio, Chad Patil. Ele foi um garoto ótimo, sempre atencioso... acho que ele realmente me amava, mas eu nunca pude retribuir. Na época eu não sabia, mas agora eu tenho certeza que desde a primeira vez que vi James e ele me ajudou com meu malão na hora do embarque, eu o amei.

Todas as minhas outras relações foram sabotadas por mim mesma, porque nunca eu pude sentir algo pelos outros, eu amava James enquanto estava com eles. E por mais gentis que eles fossem, eles nunca me fizeram sentir 1/14 do que eu senti naquele primeiro encontro. James tinha me feito sentir especial.

Olhei para a maçã intocada, com uma nova esperança. E a mordi. A esperança de tudo voltar ao normal com meu marido. Afinal de contas, eu estava esperando um filho.

Gostaram? Espero q sim. Pq eu me diverti muuuuuito escrevendo esse capítulo. É todo romanticozinho. Hehe. Próximo sábado eu posto o capítulo 3. Infelizmente, antes disso é impossível.


	3. Vômitos tonturas resultam em

__

Disclaimer: Bom... eu vou assumir. Qdo a Jessica nasceu (suposta filha da Rowling) as enfermeiras fizeram confusão... então ela ficou como filha da J.K. e eu vim parar aqui no Brasil... então tuuuuuuudo vai ser meu logo logo, pq eu vou fazer um teste de DNA. E qdo virem q eu sou realmente filha da Joanne eu vou herdar tudinho! Ficarei riiiicaaaaa! Sonhar por enquanto não custa nada...

A/N: Pessoas! Muito obrigada pelas reviews. Eu amo de paixão todas elas, fico rindo q nem uma boba enquanto leio. Então sejam bonzinhos q nem foram no 1º cap e deixem reviews, todos vcs, sem exceção.

Capítulo 3 – Vômitos + tonturas resulta em...

A manhã seguinte, não começou muito diferente das anteriores. Eu levantei, senti algo engrolado na minha garganta, e num ato tão rápido que se surpreendi, conjurei um balde. E foi ali que depositei a maçã do dia anterior.

Andei sonolenta até o banheiro, me olhei no espelho e constatei olheiras leves e meu cabelo bagunçado. Botei um pouco de pasta de dente na escova e acabara de colocá-la na boca quando vomitei na pia.

Depois de lavar, a pia tentei mais uma vez escovar os dentes, mas adivinha... é, vomitei de novo.

Como disse, um ciclo vicioso.

Mas o que foi diferente, muito diferente pode-se dizer, é que naquela manhã em vez de chorar desconsolada, eu sorri. Sorri, como eu sorrio toda vez que acho que algo bom está para acontecer. E ver a cara de pateta sorridente que James faria quando eu dissesse as novidades, era definitivamente algo bom.

Agarrada nesse pensamento, retirei todos os encantamentos que tinha colocado na casa, fiz um café-da-manhã para 10 pessoas e comi todinho.

Esse pequenino dentro de mim, será um guloso.

Mais tarde, despachei uma coruja para James dizendo que estaria em casa na hora do jantar, mas que ele poderia chegar à hora que quisesse.

Então, aparatei no St. Mungus.

O dia transcorreu bem, o que era alarmante, pois quando tudo ficava quieto demais, era sinal que Lord Voldemort— é, eu não tenho medo de dizer o nome dele. Isso tudo é babaquice na minha opinião— estava planejando algo.

Por volta das 6 da tarde, deixei o 3º andar— como curandeira chefe, eu fico indo de um andar para o outro— e entrei no elevador.

O elevador parou no 1º andar e Alice Longbotton entrou.

— Oi Lily.— Alice disse tristemente.

— Está tudo bem, Alice?— perguntei preocupada.

— É o Frank. Ele foi mordido.

— Oh céus, Alice! Eu nem passei no 1º andar hoje... que bicho foi?

— Eu adoraria saber.— disse num tom sarcástico

— Tenho certeza, que tudo ficará bem, querida. Há quanto tempo ele está aqui?

— 4 dias.

Tudo ficou mais claro na minha cabeça.

— Então foi por isso que você não foi no Três vassouras?— perguntei.

— Lily! Me desculpe! Eu esqueci completamente! Me desculpe, eu...

— Não há o que se desculpar, Alice. Seu marido está no hospital.

Saímos no elevador, em direção à um sofá na sala de espera.

— Mas me diga, você já tem algum resultado? Frank aparenta alguma melhora?

— Sim.— sorriu verdadeiramente— Ele não corre mais riscos de vida. Mas... nós não sabemos o que será dele, sabe? Pode haver algum dano na perna... e se o veneno estiver espalhado por outras partes do corpo, pode limitar suas coordenações motoras. Logo Frank que tem o hábito trouxa de correr no parque.

Sorri encorajadora, dizendo à minha amiga que tudo ficaria bem.

Queria poder ficar mais, apoiá-la naquele momento de angústia, porém James estava me esperando. E Alice disse que ia para casa tomar um banho, para depois passar a noite no St. Mungus.

Nos levantamos e estávamos a ponto de aparatar quando vi Alice se apoiando no braço do sofá para não cair.

— Alice o que foi?

— É só uma tontura. Bom, deixe-me ir que...

Mas ela não pode terminar a frase já que desmaiara bem ali na minha frente. Chamei ajuda e a levamos para o Centro de Exames, estava no meio de um quando acordou.

— Lily o que está acontecendo?— perguntou, forçando os olhos para adaptá-los a luz.

— Você desmaiou. Nós estamos vendo o que há de errado.

— Não, não é nada.

— Alice eu sei que você quer ficar com Frank mas esse animal pode ter te mordido também. Deixe-nos terminar os testes.

— Mas Lily...— ela tentou interferir mas eu balancei a cabeça.

— Fique quietinha aí.

Alice tentou protestar, então um homem entrou na sala, com um ar preocupado, na minha direção.

— Lily! Você está bem? Oh meu Deus, Lily! Você me assustou!— ele disse e me abraçou tão apertado que quase me quebra os ossos e esmaga meu filho. Porém, de certa forma eu estava contente. Era o primeiro toque, o primeiro contato com meu marido em 4 dias.— Lily você faz idéia das milhares de coisas que me passaram pela cabeça?— ele pegou minha mão— Com Voldemort solto por aí— os outros curandeiros fizeram caretas— e depois que o desafiamos três meses atrás... Lily ele não vai deixar barato!— ele parou e tomou fôlego enquanto todos o encaravam— Por que você ainda está aqui?— agora mais calmo.

— Culpada!— Alice declarou— eu desmaiei e Lily me socorreu.

— Você está bem Alice?— ele perguntou.

— Sim, estou.

— Nós não sabemos. Estamos fazendo uns exames ainda.— eu a corrigi.

— Na verdade, já sabemos sim.— declarou um outro curandeiro— Sra. Longbotton, segundo os resultados, a senhora está grávida!— ele sorriu.

— É o que estou tentando dizer à 10 minutos!— ela disse irrequieta e nós rimos. Nossos filhos serão melhores amigos.

— Alice isto é ótimo! Estou tão f...— minha cabeça rodou, 360º, toda a sala girava em minha mente.

Me segurei em James para não cair. Ele me apertou forte, tentando manter meu equilíbrio. Ouvi um barulho e olhei para o chão. Alice acabara de vomitar. Ao olhar, aquela sensação de enjôo tão costumeira nas manhãs, veio e sentindo um bolo na garganta, vomitei também.

Enquanto James me segurava, ele me encarou confuso.

Rezei para ele não ter somado 1 + 1.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

__

Esse capítulo eu não gosto muito. É mais um capítulo de transição... as meninas q leram gostaram... bom, quero saber a opinião de vcs. Então é só apertar o botãozinho lilás q tem aí no canto. Q tá escrito "go" que quer dizer "vai!". Então... vai logo! Okay, foi podre /


	4. Verdades escondidas, verdades reveladas,

__

Eu amo vocês! Do fundo do meu coração. Vocês são demais. Muuuuuuito obrigada mesmo por serem tão gentis de deixarem essas reviews tão amáveis. Vcs perdem um tempo do seu dia pra me fazer feliz. Viram? Agora vcs não precisam mais se sentir mal por não terem contribuído ao Criança Esperança. Pq vcs fizeram uma caridade! Yey!

Mayumi Evans Potter: Brigada, honey! Q bom que você gostou. Aqui vai a continuação. Espero não ter demorado tanto.

Timmothy: É minúsculo, eu diria. Assim como todos os capítulos dessa fic. Eu não sei porquê, mas com essa fic só saíram capítulos pequenos. Desculpe. Bom... vamos ver se ele somou né...

Tainah: Minha reviewer constante! Yey! Fico sempre feliz em te ver aqui. Quer dizer q vc continua gostando da fic. É Frank mordido. Mas tem um contexto, eu não botei isso só por botar não. Escrever sobre mulheres grávidas é o melhor. Mas tem uma parte q é melhor... mas eu falo sobre isso num cap mais a frente. Se ele é burro? Lerdo? Eu diria q ele tá com tanta raiva que ele está mesmo é cego... Q bom q vc gostou:)

Isabelle Potter Demonagels: Cara, eu sou muito burra. Demon, Angels... roll. É q eu li tudo rápido e nem percebi. batendo com a cabeça na parede 3 vezes tsk, tsk, tsk. Eu não demorei muito não, né? É pq realmente antes fica meio difícil pra mim. Espero que você goste.

Bi Radcliffe: New reviewer! Pessoa vc não faz idéia de como eu ri com a sua review. Foi muuuuito muito mesmo. Primeiro, obrigada pelos elogios. É muito gratificante saber que vc tá AMANDO a fic. Huahuahua. Vc riu com a minha idéia de como mandar review? Huahuahua. Eu tbm tenho problemas. Mas não me importo não. Ser normal é muito chato. Pode ter certeza q vou ler suas fics. Eu sou apaixonada por eles. Vou salvá-las no meu pc pra ler durante a semana. O q eu mais ri foi o T/L 4EVER! Huahuahua? Vc falou isso por causa do comercial do Big Bob? Pq foi nisso q eu pensei. Hehehe. Morri de rir aqui.

Mia Moony: Ai q lindo! Bia que saudades que eu estou de você! Ultimamente entrar na net tá difícil, ainda mais no msn. Minha vida tá uma correria e com meu irmão querendo entrar na net tbm... Vc chorou? Q lindo! Assim q der eu prometo que vou lá na sua fic. Muuuuuitos bjos, miga!

****

Disclaimer: Porcaria de teste! Eu tenho certeza q não fizeram o teste direito! Eu sou filha dela sim! Eu quero tudo que é meu por direito! Mum! Mum! Não me abandone! Mum!

__

Sem mais enrolações...

Capítulo 4 – Verdades escondidas, verdades reveladas, verdades enojáveis

Naquele momento, eu desejei que ele não fosse tão bom em matemática. Fechei os olhos fingindo ainda estar tonta, enquanto meu cérebro trabalhava a mil por hora. Inspirei e expirei umas duzentas vezes.

— Lily?— ele me chamou. Abri os olhos devagar com medo de encará-lo. Quando pude ver seu semblante, não acreditei, ele não mostrava nem um sinal de felicidade, de entendimento em relação ao que acontecera. Mostrava só aquele olhar preocupado. Nada mais... nada.

Me despedi de Alice, desejando melhoras à Frank e transmitindo minha felicidade pela gravidez uma vez mais.

Os curandeiros e James tentaram me fazer ficar e fazer exames. Mas eu disse já saber o que tinha, e que não era nada demais. Antes de desaparatarmos, Alice me lançou um olhar questionador. Mas eu não estava com vontade de responder.

Com um "CRACK" chegamos em casa. Sentei no sofá, com meus pés cansados em cima da mesinha de centro. Pronta para o 2º round.

— Tem certeza que está bem?— ele me perguntou, ainda de pé. Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça— Então... você queria conversar?

— Não, foi você quem me mandou uma carta, implorando para conversarmos.

— Usar "por favor" é ser educado; não implorar.

Revirei os olhos e suspirei, seria mais difícil do que imaginei. Em pensar que acordei feliz aquela manhã.

— Fato é, que você me pediu para conversarmos, Potter.

— Pára de me chamar de Potter com esse jeito pejorativo!— disse um pouco irritado.

— Eu pensei que você estava querendo agir assim como era em Hogwarts. Você sendo um infantil e eu— ele me pegou pelos braços e me colocou de pé.

— Você jura que não tem se encontrado com ele?

Fechei os olhos cansada. Quanto tempo isso demoraria?

— Quantas vezes, James? Quantas vezes?

— Só dessa vez.— ele disse baixinho.

— Eu juro.— ele me abraçou.

— Me desculpe, Lily. Eu fui... fui um idiota.

— Sim, você foi James. Você foi. Desconfiou de mim, me insultou. São seis anos de casamento, James, seis.

— Eu... só... Eu tenho ciúmes dele. Ele gosta de você, Lily. Sempre gostou.

— Mas eu não gosto dele, James.— exclamei— Eu gosto de você. Eu amo você, meu marido.

— Eu sei, é só que a simples menção do nome dele, me dá raiva.

— Por que James? Você já encontrou outros namorados meus e foi simpático com eles. Por que você trata o Severus assim?

Foi como se um clarão viesse na direção de James. E até aquele momento, eu nem percebi o que havia falado.

— Michael Gowet e Chad Patil.

— É, meus ex-namorados.

— Só esses dois antes de mim?— ele perguntou friamente. Foi como se eu tivesse olhado para um basilisco através de um espelho. Porque eu estava petrificada— Responde!— ele gritou e me pegou pelo braço de novo. Eu me desvencilhei dele, me controlando para não azará-lo naquele momento. Aquele não era o James Potter com quem eu me casei, definitivamente.

— Michael Gowet, Chad Patil e Severus Snape! Contente agora?

Por mais que você desconfie de algo, por mais que você suspeite, que tenha 99 de certeza, quando aquele 1 vem e você percebe que aquilo realmente está acontecendo, você fica mudo.

Porque enquanto há aquela possibilidade, aquele vestígio de esperança, você consegue se manter em pé.

Mas então quando você vê tudo desmoronando na frente de seus olhos, você desmorona também.

James desmoronou, e aquele foi o momento que eu me senti um lixo, a pior pessoa existente.

— Eu... eu... deveria ter falado antes.

— Seis anos, não é Lily?— ele disse sarcástico— Nove se contar o um ano em Hogwarts e um ano de noivado. E nunca lhe passou pela mente me contar. Dizer "Hey James, eu namorei o Snape, aquele merdinha!"

Eu desejei que ele gritasse, berrasse. Só que naquela noite eu descobri que o meu marido quando está desapontado, decepcionado, fala baixo em tom sarcástico. Um jeito que ele nunca tinha falado comigo antes.

— Eu sinto muito. Sinto muito. Eu queria ter dito.

— Então era abrir a boca e dizer.— falou, frio.

— Isso foi há tanto tempo atrás. Não tem importância.

— Claro que tem. Você encontrou com seu ex-namorado sem me dizer nada. Quantas vezes será que isso já aconteceu?

— Uma! Eu já disse, uma!— gritei fazendo o máximo para conter as lágrimas— E foi por acaso.

— Não me importa mais. Não mesmo.

— O que foi que você quis dizer com isso?

— Exatamente o que você entendeu, _Evans_!

Como as coisas tinham terminado daquela forma eu ainda não sei dizer. Talvez fosse minha culpa, por ter escondido por tanto tempo uma verdade que significava tanto para ele, que era tão dolorosa. Talvez fosse culpa dele por um ciúme infundado. Mas provavelmente, era culpa dos dois, por termos deixado coisas tão tolas ficar entre nós. Nos separar.

O que eu fiz a seguir, poderia parecer o subterfúgio que eu prometi que não usaria, mas era só o desespero que sentia no momento, do meu filho não ter pai.

— Eu estou grávida.

Ele me olhou enojado. Como se eu fosse um verme. Me senti tão pequena diante de seus olhos.

— Assegure que ele use um bom shampoo.

"CRACK". Desaparatou.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não mesmo.

__

Eu vou botar um bigode, calça comprida, blusa de manga comprida, gravata, mocassim... e vou engrossar a voz. Pq eu quero presente de dia dos pais! E não é só isso não! Eu exijo q seja uma review! Pelo menos vai sair mais barato né? Vai por favor... deixe o espírito do feriado te dominar e review! Pretty please olhinhos do Gato de botas do Shrek

Falando sério agora. Feliz dia dos pais, meus amores! Se por acaso tiver alguém aqui que já seja pai, parabéns! Eu acho difícil... mas tudo bem. Semana q vem eu volto.


	5. Chorando na chuva

__

Pessoas de mi vida! Eu queria tanto ter tempo, pra fazer minha parte preferida (lê-se responder as reviews de vocês) mas é q eu to contra o tempo aqui. Então a única coisa q posso fazer é agradecer com todo meu coração por vocês deixarem comentários tão legais pra mim. Todos eles são muito importantes. Grandes ou pequenos, eles significam muito pra mim.

Disclaimer: É da J.K. Rowling tá bom? Argh. Vocês são chatos. Já disse q não são meus. E se fossem por que raios eu estaria perdendo meu tempo postando isso aqui? Roll. Vocês deveriam usar mais a cabeça sabe... Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.

Divirtam-se!

Capítulo 5 – Chorando na chuva

Meu marido acabara de me acusar de adultério. Ótimo. Em pensar que tudo começara por uma briga boba, que se estendeu no que poderia ser uma separação.

Na noite da primeira briga, eu estava com raiva, triste por ele desconfiar de mim. Mas eu não havia realmente cogitado a separação.

Todo o meu ser rezou para ele estar na mesma situação.

Enquanto o fogo crepitava na lareira, enquanto a chuva que se tornaria uma tempestade caia lá fora, fustigando a janela, eu acariciava minha barriga. Dando o máximo de proteção ao meu bebê. Aquela coisinha tão mínima. Eu senti que ele chorava comigo. Eu não podia deixar minha criança chorar. Não por algo que era minha culpa.

Peguei meu casaco e aparatei em frente ao Três Vassouras. O curto espaço de tempo que demorei para dar 5 passos e abrir a porta, foi o necessário para me molhar. Tremi de frio enquanto me dirigia ao balcão.

— Rosmerta!— chamei minha amiga.

— Lily! Que surpresa! Menina, você está toda molhada...— disse preocupada

Se fosse em uma outra situação, meu cérebro estaria funcionando normalmente e eu lembraria que existe um feitiço para secar. Mas não naquele dia.

— James passou por aqui?— perguntei em urgência.

— Não, ele não veio aqui hoje.— ela me respondeu, estreitando os olhos— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Suspirei e fechei os olhos.

— Não.— menti num murmúrio. E sem dar-lhe tempo para fazer outra pergunta, sai.

Andei a passos largos pela rua, enquanto a chuva caia sobre minha cabeça. Apertei o já encharcado casaco contra minha pele, Minhas mãos, meus braços, minhas pernas, meus lábios tremiam com o frio naquela noite de inverno.

Horas depois— talvez menos; mas quem se importa?— cheguei no Cabeça de Javali.

Abri a porta e procurei por James. Mas definitivamente ele não era um homem gorducho de turbante, nem uma velhinha magricela e muito menos Avery que tomava um whisky de fogo.

Fechei a porta. Qualquer um que passasse não conseguiria ouvir meu choro com o barulho da chuva caindo tão fortemente.

Enquanto refazia o caminho, pedia para meus neurônios contribuírem comigo enquanto tentava descobrir um outro lugar onde James poderia estar.

Estava no meio da rua, na altura de Dedosdemel, quando me passou pela cabeça o óbvio. Sirius Black.

Aparatei em frente ao apartamento dele e bati na porta. Nada. Bati de novo. Nada. Mas havia vozes lá dentro.

— Sirius! Sirius! Abre a porta, por favor! SIRIUS!— gritei, esmurrando a porta. Quando ouvi passos na direção da porta, espirrei.

— Lily?— ele abriu a porta. Quando me olhou puxou a varinha e com um movimento suave da direita para a esquerda, murmurou um feitiço e logo me senti quentinha novamente— Por que você está tão encharcada?

— James está aqui?— perguntei e tornei a espirrar.

Sirius ficou calado. Alguns segundos depois, se afastou para o lado, desbloqueando minha visão. Sentado numa poltrona, estava James.

Pensei no que dizer, nas desculpas, nas tentativas de reconciliação.

O que fazer, o que dizer para ele ver que tudo não passava de um desentendimento bobo.

Pena que só depois de pegar toda aquela chuva que eu percebi que não era minha culpa.

E daí que eu namorei Severus?

Tudo bem que eu deveria ter contado antes, mas isso não queria dizer que eu estava me encontrando secretamente com Snape.

Sirius falou para eu entrar. Mas eu continuei parada na porta.

— Lily, venha. Você pode se sentar junto a lareira para se esquentar um pouco, posso te dar alguns cobertores.

— Não tem necessidade, eu estou bem.— Maldito espirro para me contradizer bem naquela hora!

— Lily.— ele pediu, sua voz calma.

Passei as mãos pelos cabelos, minha cabeça latejando.

Quando me sentei defronte à James, ele nem se preocupou em me encarar.

Sirius foi pegar uma cerveja amanteigada. Uma desculpa óbvia para nos deixar sozinhos. Reclinei as costas, numa posição mais confortável.

— Você vai pedir a separação?— perguntei.

— Não aqui, não agora.

— Não, vai ser aqui e vai ser agora! Você não saiu sem dar explicações? Sem me dizer aonde ia me fazendo procurá-lo por toda Hogsmeade? Você não quis agir que nem uma criancinha! Pois assuma as conseqüências, James! Porque é aqui que vamos conversar. E vai ser definitivo!— disse com raiva, entredentes.

— Não temos mais nada que conversar, Lily.

— Não. Tem muita coisa.

— Como o quê?— ele perguntou.

— Como vamos criar essa criança, por exemplo. Você vai visitá-lo nos fins de semana?— ele não pareceu se importar.

— Talvez Snape queira os fins de semana. Isso é, se ele não for participar da vida da criança integralmente, já que é o pai.

Levantei e fui em sua direção, soltando fogo pelas ventas, e enfiei-lhe a mão na cara.

— Não sei porquê me dei ao trabalho!

— Eu também não!— disse. Espirrei e depois tossi. Comecei a ter um ataque de tosse, minha cabeça a ponto de explodir.

James me olhou preocupado. Se levantou e tentou se aproximar de mim, mas eu me afastei. Continuei a tossir e logo vomitei. Minha respiração começou a ficar difícil, o simples ato de inspirar era uma tarefa.

— Lily! Lily o que está acontecendo?

Minha barriga. Soltei um grito estridente de dor enquanto ajoelhei no chão massageando meu abdome que doía muito, dava umas pontadas horrorosas.

Foi então que senti sangue vazar. Perdi o equilíbrio e cai ajoelhada no chão, botando a mão na minha barriga, o sangue escoando, vagarosamente.

— James!— gritei apavorada.

— Lily, vai ficar tudo bem. Calma. Respira por favor. Respira.

Ele segurou minha mão, ajoelhando ao meu lado. Me abraçou forte.

— James! Eu to perdendo nosso filho!— eu disse enquanto aquele misto de dor de dor, angústia e tristeza se expressava em minha voz.

Me vendo ali, sangrando, chorando, sentindo dores, perdendo meu filho; James finalmente se deu conta que ele estava sendo um babaca, que era a mulher dele que estava sofrendo, que era o filho dele que ele estava perdendo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

__

Tainah lembra q eu falei q tem algo em escrever sobre mulheres grávidas q eu adoro? Então, essa parte é a melhor. Colocá-las sentindo dor, chorando, sangrando, se desesperando, é tão legal! Huahuahua. Eu sei, sou maluca. Mas é q é divertido.

Bom, qdo eu comecei a escrever essa fic, eu jurei pra mim mesma q ñ colocaria nenhum aborto ou nada parecido. Bom, no começo do ano eu prometi q ñ ia mais brigar com meu irmão. No começo da semana passada eu disse q faria um regime. Qdo voltei das férias de julho prometi q ia estudar pelo menos 1 hora por dia. Bom... parece q eu não sou muito boa em promessas né... Fazer o q?

Olha pessoas, pra deixar bem claro: eu em nenhum momento disse q essa criança é de fato o nosso Menino-que-um-dia-sobreviverá, mas eu tbm ñ to dizendo q ñ é ele... Então arranquem os cabelos tentando descobrir se ela vai perder o baby sim ou não. Eu sei. Eu sou cruel. Mhuahuahuahuahuahuahua risadinha básica de bruxa

"Imperius!"

"Eu ordeno q vcs deixem uma review pra mim. Rápido! Cruc- Ahhhhh tá bom, eu espero um pouquinho até vcs clicarem no botão. Vai! Vai!"

Beijos, beijos, beijos.


	6. Às escuras

__

Vocês são DEMAIS! Vcs estão se superando! Muito obrigada mesmo!

Tainah: Huahuahua. Eu sou mulher, mas é divertido. Eu até já prometi (apesar da hist de ñ ser boa com promessas) q não vou mais escrever sobre abortos. Eu to com medo do feitiço virar contra o feiticeiro. Olha só como é engraçado, as meninas do fórum q eu posto a fic tão amando o James. Huahuahua. A partir desse vc vai gostar mais dele. Promise. Huahuahua. Vc quer q ela aborte é? Bom qdo vc ler vc vai ver o q vai acontecer. (Nuss juraaaaa?). Espero q vc goste.

Srta. Wheezy: Huahuahua. Eu realmente achei q vc tinha feito confusão. Pq qdo eu li eu fiquei tipo "Essa garota tá louca? O q tem a ver a Playboy com a história?" Huahuahuahua. Tem problema não, honey. Todo mundo se engana às vezes. Huahuahua. Vc é das minhas! Deixemos elas sofrendo! Huahuahua. Eu sou muito má. Eu sinto muito que os caps são pequenos. Mas eu já escrevi a hist inteira e não tem como mudar.

Melanie Cox: Primeiro, uma perguntinha. O Cox vc tirou de Courteney Cox Arquette nossa eterna Monica Geller? Eu, a viciada em Friends. Hehe. Brigadinha pela review, honey.Aí embaixo vc descobre se ela perde ou não ;)

Beatriz E. : Caridade feita! Desculpa, mas ñ tem como eu postar antes. Snif, snif. O Harry poderia mesmo ter tido um irmãozinho né? Ia ser tão legal ver o Harry protegendo ele... o ruim é q o Lord das Trevas ia querer matá-lo q nem ele faz com todas as pessoas q o Harry gosta. Coitadinha da Lily mesmo, eu gosto de fazer as pessoas sofrerem. Mhuahuahuahua risada de bruxa trouxa

22K: Heyyyy! Vc tá de volta! YEY! Bom, às vezes eu tenho que ser má. Me entenda... é pro bom andamento da fic. Se não ela ficam uito melosinha. Mas esse cap tá mais light, digamos assim. Mto obrigada pelos elogios, sweets.

Mily Evans: Ai que bom que vc tá gostando! Brigada mesmo. Juro que quando der eu passo na sua! Bjus.

ANGeLa.xd: Hehe. Q bunitinha sua review! Mto obrigada pelos elogios. Jura q fimde vc fica esperando pela fic? Então aqui estou eu nesse sábado q infelizmente está ensolarado postando pra vcs. Bjo

Isabelle Potter Demonagels: Eu bruxa? Imagiiiina! Eu só faço coisas boas! carinha de santa Tudo para o bo mandamento da ficzinha. Hehe. Q bom q vc gostou! Mais uma vez: desculpa por ser tão pequenino. :(

Amelia das Flores: Perfeita? To toda orgulhosa aqui. Muito obrigada, sweets! O cap tá aqui. Espero q vc se divirta.

Let Potter e Liz Lupin: Bia, honey! É o James se tocou! Yey! Brigadinha pela review. Olha já li sua fic até o cap 3. Sei q tá devagar, mas aos pouco eu vou acompanhando. Bjux

Zizis Valck: Pessoa vc é muito perspicaz! Vc pegou a pista! Q lindo! Pelo seu próprio raciocínio dá pra ver que o que vc me pediu vai ser atendido. Eu já presenciei gravidez complicada, q foi a da minha irmã. Aborto eu nunca presenciei não. Mas na questão do aborto, depende muito de cada um. Tem pessoas que ficam realmente mal e entram em depressão. É bem triste.

Disclaimer: É meu! Tuuuuuuuuudo! Tudim, tudim! Tá bom! Não me processa! É da J.K. É melhor não me processar pq eu sou uma pessoa q não tem um tostão. Eu vendo balinha no sinal pra comprar o repolho pra fazer sopa (huahua alguém aí viu a Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate?). Então não tenho condições de pagar um advogado. Pra pagar um teria que vender a choupana na q eu vivo. Aí eu ia parar tendo q morar debaixo do viaduto da Linha vermelha. Aí eu vou morrer de bala perdida. Viu como é trágico? Então não me processa pq eu não sou dona dos direitos de Harry Potter! E tenho dito!

Capítulo 6 – Às escuras

Eu estava tão apavorada, com tanta dor que vagamente me lembro do que aconteceu. James nos aparatou para o St. Mungus, lembro dele segurando minha mão todo o tempo, jurando que não deixaria nada de mal me acontecer, ou ao nosso bebê. E logo depois apaguei.

__

— James, pela décima vez, onde estamos indo?— perguntei. Mas não estava aborrecida ou irritada, só curiosa.

— Espere e verá— ele disse simplesmente. Ri do sarcasmo dele.

Seria fácil esperar e ver— sabe, realmente ver— se eu não estivesse com vendas nos olhos e por conseqüência tendo que deixá-lo me guiar.

Senti um cheiro bom de comida e ao mesmo tempo rosas. Minhas flores preferidas. Depois dos lírios, claro, tenho que honrar meu nome.

Ele parou, esquecendo que eu não estava vendo nada. Sem os ombros dele como suporte, quase cai. Por sorte consegui manter o equilíbrio.

— Definitivamente, não foi engraçado, Potter!— ralhei. Ele riu. Sempre o chamava de Potter quando o advirto.

— Ah, vamos! Foi um pouco sim.

— Se eu tivesse ao menos, vendo, não é...talvez até achasse engraçado.

— Okay, okay, Sra. Esquentadinha.— ele se aproximou e massageou meus ombros por alguns segundos— Pronta?— assenti. Gentilmente, ele tirou a venda.

Abri os olhos e soltei um gritinho de excitação. Eu estava em cima de um prédio, cercada por dezenas de centenas de rosas de diversas cores, na minha frente tinha uma mesa com duas cadeiras e castiçais vermelhos e por todo lugar centenas de velas.

Joguei meus braços em volta do pescoço de James, cheguei bem perto, sorrindo.

— Você é tão romântico.— disse zombeteira.

— Tudo bem, mas não fala isso pro Sirius ou ele me mata de tanta azucrinação.— ri contente.

— Sabe..— eu disse bem perto do ouvido dele, quase num sussurro— eu amei a surpresa.

— É o nosso aniversário, nós merecemos isso.— ele disse no meu ouvido.

— Será que vamos conseguir mais 6?— perguntei, descansando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

— Vamos. E então serão4363 velas e rosas.— ergui a sobrancelha, sem entender— esta noite, tem aqui 2181 velas e rosas, a quantidade de dias que estamos casados.

Sorri abobadamente.

— Você é o melhor marido, de todo o mundo.— disse abrindo os braços.

— De qual mundo?— perguntou sorrindo.

— Mágico, não mágico, qualquer um que existir. Eu nunca vou cansar de dizer que não importa quanto tempo vivermos, sempre será você, sempre. O homem que eu amo, que eu amarei com cada pedacinho da minha alma. Você nasceu pra mim, James.

Ele me pegou pela cintura e me pôs no ar. Gritei assustada, mas logo depois, gritei abrindo os braços e sentia voar, enquanto ele me rodopiava

— Eu te amo!— gritei, sentindo a brisa passando por mim.

Ele me pôs no chão, me enlaçando pela cintura. Nossos narizes tão próximos, quase se encostando.

— Eu também te amo.— sussurrou no meu ouvido, me arrepiei. Beijei-lhe o rosto, bem próximo a boca. Ele me afastou um pouco, me encarando.

— Ah, não me provoca!— ele ameaçou.

— Ou o quê?— o desafiei.

Ele me deitou no chão gelado e me beijou apaixonadamente. Sorri em meio ao beijo. Meu filho concebido numa noite tão linda...

Ouvi vozes, mas elas pareciam tão distantes, quilômetros de distância de mim. Tentei abrir os olhos, mas não consegui. Uma onda de desespero tomou conta de mim, enquanto lembrava dos acontecimentos daquela noite.

Estava quase caindo no sono novamente, quando senti uma mão apertando a minha. Era uma mão grande e grossa, mas que eu bem sabia, era capaz de fazer movimentos sutis quando necessários. Apaguei, me sentindo segura.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Abri os olhos devagar e pisquei várias vezes. Alguém se mexia numa cadeira próxima.

— Lily? Lily?— a pessoa me chamava. Olhei para o lado, estava numa enfermaria... no St. Mungus... Meu filho! Ar faltou aos meus pulmões enquanto eu virava a cabeça, para encarar aquele par de olhos castanhos-esverdeados, que não estavam escondidos pelos óculos.

— O... o... be...— tentei falar, em vão.

— Está tudo bem com nosso filho.— ele me assegurou. Mas eu não acreditava.

— O q... o que aconteceu?— falei, inspirando entre uma palavra e outra.

— Está tudo bem com nosso bebê. Eu juro. Amanhã, nós conversamos.. Tente dormir mais um pouco Lily.—ainda estava relutante, ele percebeu e me sorriu— Está tudo bem com nosso bebê, amor.

Me senti mais aliviada... foi então que percebi. "Nosso bebê", "amor". Sorri, e tive o melhor sono dos últimos dias.

__

E aí? Gostaram? Felizes agora q eu não fui tão cruel? Hein? Hein?

Bom, como o Imperius tá funcionando né...

"Imperius! Ordeno que você deixe uma review pra mim nesse instante!"

Olha se vc não gosta de roxo, pense q esse botãozinho é lilás. Se vc não gosta nem de roxo e nem de lilás, tem as letrinhas do "Go" que são pretas. Não é lindo? Pra todos os gostos. Agora se vc ñ gosta nem de roxo, nem de lilás e nem de preto se finge de daltônica e deixa uma review mesmo assim. Viu como é fácil. A gente q complica o mundo... roll

Tenham uma boa semana, meus amores.


	7. O que aconteceu conosco?

__

Amores de minha vida, muito obrigada mesmo por todas suas reviews tão fofas. Eu fico toda sorridente quando as leio. E só elas conseguem me animar quando meu irmão fica aqui me azucrinando. Bom, quero pedir mil desculpas por não ter postado ontem, mas é que eu estava toda atribulada e tive um casamento pra ir. Desculpem-me por deixá-los esperando :D E quero dizer que este é o penúltimo capítulo. Ou seja, próximo sábado vou botar o final da fic. Espero que vocês gostem :D

Tainah: Que review enorme! olhinhos brilhando Huahuahua, acho que você está pegando minha maldade! Aaaadoro isso! Menina vc tá conseguindo até ser mais cruel que eu. Coitadinha da Lily, ia ser tão ruim pra ela se ela perdesse o bebê. Como vc pode ser tão ruim. Eu, a sonsa. Huahuahuahua. Mas ela ñ perdeu não. O que o James disse é verdade sim. James não é mentiroso não. Meio esquentadinho, meio ciumentinho, meio exagerado em suas produções cinematográficas, mas mentiroso não. Hehe. Mentira que você chegou até a sonhar? Que lindo! Fico toda contente. Ficar tudo feliz e saltitante? Sim! Pq a fic tá chegando no final e eu não posso deixar eles "de mal". ;) Vc gostou do que o James fez? Que bom! Eu tenho essas inspirações românticas... eu não sei se o James da Tia Jo faria isso... mas por aquela cena da penseira do Snape, me pareceu que ele faria qualquer coisa pra conseguir o coração de "Lily, flower"... É, elas gostam dele sim, por causa das ceninhas românticas dele. Hehe. Ah acho que esse cap é maior q os outros. Não que isso seja grande coisa né... Bjux

Melanie Cox: Buááá vc não respondeu minha pergunta. Buáááá. Hehe. Brigada pela review! Que bom que você gostou! James está voltando a sua forma normal e pensante. Hehe. Juro que assi quem der eu passo na sua fic e na de todo mundo que me pediu. Mas é q vcs ñ sabem como to enrolada aqui. Bjos

Beatriz E.: Fofinho? Vc que é fofa! Uma querida. Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Fico contente que vc tenha gostado da minha idéia romântica mirabolante ;) Depois de ñ ter postado ontem, vc ñ deve mais achar que eu sou rápida pra postar... sinto muito mesmo. Bjux

Srta. Wheezy: Morri de rir aqui com esse "MAGINAAA" huahuahua. Vai mandar ele fazer isso pra vc? Huahauhauhua. Apesar de então não ser mais surpresa, vai ser legal. Já pensou vc lá toda linda e se vira e encontra centenas de rosas e velas? Isso é o que eu chamo de paixão. Huahua. Bjuxxx

Luh Black: tentando organizar os pensamentos que estão meio embolados por causa da sacudida review vc brigada fofa. Quer dizer você é muito fofa por ter deixado uma review! Aqui está a atualização. Brigadaaaaaaaa pelo elogio. Espero te ver de novo por aqui. Bjus

Amelia das Flores: Vc que merece palmas por me deixar uma review tão linda. Que bom que você gostou do flashback e do nosso Harryzinho ainda estar vivo. Olha sobrou dois folhas de repolho, mas eu só junto com sua carne, se ela for de 4ª. Pq eu só como coisa de qualidade. Huahauhauahua. Bjinhos

Bi Radcliffe: Vc já deixou review sim, linda. Perfeita? Assim eu fico sem graça. O que o James fez no começo foi bem feio mesmo, mas é que ele tava com muito ciúme do Snape. Ainda mais depois q ele descobriu que a Lily namorou com ele. Eu disse que a partir desse cap vcs iam voltar a gostar do James né? Sobre sua ficé que nem eu falei pra Melanie, assim que eu puder eu vou lá. Eu juro que quero ir, mas é q minha vida tá difícil. Entrar aqui e deixar a fic pra vcs lerem já é um suplício. Bjuxxx

Mia Moony: Eu to fazendo um tratamento anti-crueldade no C.A (Cruéis Anônimos). E parece que tá dando resultado né? Huahua. A atualização tá aqui, amiga! Bjãozão.

ANGeLa.Xd: Brigadaaaaa! Vc é tão legal comigo! Eu tbm amoooo fics J/L são as que eu leio de HP. Eles são muito perfeitos. E como temos pouca informações sobre eles nos livros fica mais fácil pra deixar a mente fluirrrrr. Brigada pelo elogio :D A atualização tá aqui. Desculpa por fazê-la esperar ontem pela fic. Bjinhos

Mery Li: Brigada Mery! Valeu mesmo. Assim que eu puder eu passo na sua fic. Bjus.

Isabelle Potter Demonagels: Né verdade? Tinha que ser uma noite especial pro Harryzito ser concebido. Não podia ser algo do tipo "Hey James, to subindo. Vc vem também?" Nãnãninãnão. Hehe. Matei ele não, o meu tratamento tá funcionando já. ;) Juízo? Nem sei o que isso nignifica... vou procurar o dicionário. Hehe. Kisses!

Disclaimer: Os personagens são da J.K. Mas quem foi que teve a maravilhosa idéia de colocá-los em crise matrimonial? Quem é que faz ceninhas românticas e dramáticas? Yo! Então é um absurdo eu não ganhar nada pelo tempo que eu gato! Blasfêmia!

Capítulo 7 – O que aconteceu conosco?

Quando acordei, o cheirinho de pão fresco me animou.

Meu filho ainda estava dentro de mim, podia sentir. Estava mais que plena. Em pensar que por algumas horas não o quis. Não gosto de lembrar disso mas é verdade.

Mas o que importava naquele momento era que meu bebezinho ainda estava seguro dentro de mim. Me sentei na cama, olhando pra James adormecido. Estava encolhido na cadeira, provavelmente com frio. Sua expressão não era das melhores, suas olheiras profundas me mostravam que ele não andava dormindo bem, principalmente na noite passada.

Peguei meu cobertor e coloquei sobre ele, o ato o acordou.

— Desculpe por acordá-lo.— disse num sussurro. Ao ouvir minha própria voz me assustei com a formalidade que ela transparecia.

Ele coçou os olhos e em seguida me encarou.

— Como você dormiu?— ele perguntou.

— Foi relaxante, bem melhor do que nos últimos dias.— ele olhou para o chão, aparentemente fascinado por seus sapatos. Eu não tive a intenção de ser tão rude. Droga!— E você?— perguntei.

__

Duh! Ele está encolhido numa cadeira, idiota. Disse a mim mesma.

— Não dormi. Cochilei a cerca de 20 minutos.

— Oh... eu sinto muito.

— Não, não! Eu não me importo.— ele tratou-se de corrigir.

Nossos olhos se encontraram por uma fração de segundos e logo desviei para a bandeja. Seguindo meus olhos ele levantou-se e passou geleia num pão.

— Não precisa. Eu mesma posso...

— Está tudo bem.— ele me entregou o pão e colocou suco de abóbora numa taça.

— Obrigada.— ele assentiu com a cabeça.

O que estava acontecendo conosco? Agíamos com tanta formalidade, com tanto receio de dizer uma palavra errada... não éramos o James e Lily de uma semana atrás.

Como eu poderia imaginar que uma simples conversa com Snape acabaria assim?

Como poderia prever que meu casamento entraria numa crise?

Como poderia imaginar que por algumas horas passaria pela cabeça do meu marido que o filho que espero não é dele?

Então o fitei enquanto ele passava geleia em mais um pedaço de pão, pelo menos as ofensas se foram.

Sim, estávamos agindo com cordialidade, mas estávamos os dois no mesmo lugar, sem atirar ofensas um para o outro.

Lembrei de Hogwarts, as infinitas discussões que aconteceram para no final acabarmos juntos. Talvez fosse mais uma daquelas, não ousava pensar o contrário; era doloroso demais.

— O curandeiro disse que podemos voltar para...— ele hesitou— casa, depois do café da manhã. Mas você terá que ficar de repouso por uns 2 dias para não haver riscos de... disso acontecer novamente.

Concordei com a cabeça, já sabia de tudo isso; entretanto escolhi por não dizer nada. Outra discussão era a última coisa que precisava naquele momento.

— Sirius, Remus e Peter estiveram aqui, enquanto o... bebê... corria riscos. Mas quando tudo ficou bem, falei pra eles irem para casa, descansar. Estávamos tão preocupados, que esqueci de avisar suas amigas.

— Não, tudo bem.— uma sombra de sorriso perpassou pelo meu rosto— Foi muito gentil da parte deles.— fiquei calada por um tempo, e depois acrescentei:— Foi muito gentil da sua parte também, obrigada por ter ficado a noite inteira.

Ele me encarou, como se pudesse ver através de meus olhos.

— É a minha mulher. É o nosso filho.— sorri.

— É, é o nosso filho.

Pude ver um sorriso no rosto dele, nos encaramos por um longo momento, até que bateram na porta. Ela se abriu vagarosamente em atento para não fazer barulho. Pude ver o rosto de Alice Longbottom, e logo ela entrou apressada.

— Lily! Eu ouvi os curandeiros comentando e levei um susto.— ela sentou-se na cama segurando minha mão.

— Está tudo bem agora. Não vai acontecer nada.

— Ah! Que alívio.— disse sinceramente e suspirou— Que bom que Neville vai ter seu amiguinho.

— É menino?— eu e James perguntamos juntos.

— Bom, ainda não tem nada provado, nenhum teste dizendo que "realmente"— ela fez aspas no ar— é menino. Mas tenho esse pressentimento, coisa de mãe.

— Antes eu achava que nosso— James olhou para o chão quando eu falei— primeiro bebê na verdade seria uma menina, mas agora que posso senti-lo, sei que é um menino.

James me encarou, surpreso. Alice sorria sem ter a menor idéia de tudo que havíamos passado. Pude ver os olhos dele brilharem de felicidade. Sempre quisera um menino. Nunca chegamos a decidir um nome, mas sempre que falávamos sobre crianças, era sempre "meu filho", "meu menino".

— James vai ficar todo bobo quando puder ensiná-lo a jogar Quadribol.

— Ele vai ser apanhador! Vou ensiná-lo todos os truques. Acho que ainda tenho aquele pomo que afanei no 5º ano.— disse, agora perdido em seus devaneios.

Gargalhei e ele sorriu para mim. Enxuguei meu rosto e Alice me encarou. Chacoalhei a cabeça, indicando que não era nada demais. James não nos notou, provavelmente muito ocupado em imaginar ele e nosso filho jogando Quadribol.

— Com quem vocês acham que ele vai parecer?

Meu estômago deu uma volta completa. Ele não podia fazer outro comentário sobre o filho ser do Snape. Não podia mesmo.

— Contanto que tenha os olhos de Lily.— respondeu dando de ombros.

— Eu nunca vi marido mais coruja, dedicado... babão mesmo que nem você.— Alice comentou rindo.

James sorriu com o canto da boca, e eu sorri falsamente, suspirando.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Depois de nos informar que Frank ficaria mesmo com danos permanentes na perna— manco— e que seus reflexos estavam reduzidos a quase zero, Alice saiu.

James e eu não falamos muito. Ele me ajudou a levantar para eu ir tomar banho e em seguida tomou minha mão na dele para aparatarmos de volta pra casa. Então me carregou até nosso quarto e me deitou na cama.

— Você deveria dormir um pouco.

— Não estou com sono. Vou dar uma lida no _Profeta_. Mas você pode dormir, se quiser.

— De jeito nenhum. Você pode precisar levantar, ou ficar com fome.

— Eu não vou precisar levantar e se sentir fome, eu tenho uma varinha.

— Mesmo assim...

— James— fitei-o— você precisa descansar.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, tirou os sapatos e meias e deitou-se ao meu lado. Se ajeitou na cama e então sem mais nem menos, pressionou seus lábios contra os meus, suavemente. Como sempre faz antes de dormir.

Ao perceber o que acabara de fazer ele me encarou, com uma cara, que tentava parecer arrependida. Mas eu lhe sorri e entrelacei meus dedos nos dele, enquanto ele fechou os olhos.

Rapidamente sua respiração ficou mais lenta, em sinal que adormecera. Não tardou para eu também, cair no sono.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Apalpei o colchão, na procura por James mas logo constatei que ele tinha levantado. Abri os olhos, os últimos raios de sol do dia penetrando o quarto. Com certa dificuldade levantei e fui até o banheiro que era ao lado do quarto. Em seguida, resolvi descer para procurá-lo. Estava a ponto de descer as escadas quando ouvi vozes. Parei e escutei o que diziam.

— Ela deve estar péssima, Pontas.— disse uma voz que reconheci ser de Sirius.

— Dá para ver nos olhos dela, Almofadinhas. Ás vezes ela sorri e fala algo agradável. Mas está ali. Ela está triste.— James falou, ouvi ele afundando no sofá.

— E não é para menos!— Sirius advertiu— Pontas você tem sido um verdadeiro canalha nesses últimos dias.

— Eu sei. E eu quero fazer algo para me redimir. Almofadinhas, não era para estarmos desse jeito com nosso filho chegando... Não acredito que consegui estragar as coisas desse jeito! Ela tem chorado, Sirius!— disse frustrado— Quando eu prometi à ela que não estava brincando com seus sentimentos, quando eu disse que a amava... não era para tê-la feito chorar.

— Pontas vocês vão se entender! Vocês sempre se entendiam depois de suas brigas em Hogwarts.

— Eu disse que o filho era do Ranhoso!— falou desesperado.

— Você só pode estar de brincadeira!— James bufou e se levantou.

— Vou ter que pensar em algo melhor que rosas e fogos de artifício dessa vez. Vou lá pra ver se está tudo bem com ela.

Me deitei na cama, fingindo dormir. Ele se aproximou e beijou minha testa. Ficou parado meio que pensando se deveria ou não fazer o que queria.

Decidira por fazê-la, constatei enquanto le acariciava minha barriga.

— Ei, garotão! Fica quietinho aí que ainda falta para você nos conhecer. Você não faz idéia do susto que deu na mamãe e no papai, ontem. Acho que vou ter que te botar de castigo— ele parou de falar e encostou a cabeça na minha barriga— Okay, okay. Mas só porque você é pequeno ainda e não sabe das coisas— ele riu— A quem estou enganando? Eu nunca vou ser capaz de te botar de castigo mesmo!— ele continuou a acariciar minha barriga e voltou a falar num sussurro— Papai fez uma besteira... e eu não sei se a mamãe vai perdoar... eu estou precisando de idéias. Fica quietinho aí, está bem? Mais tarde o papai volta.

Ele beijou minha barriga e depois saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás dele. Abri os olhos sorrindo e acariciei minha barriga.

— As coisas vão se ajeitar, papai sempre tem ótimas idéias.

Estava feliz novamente, aquele era o meu James.

x-x-x-x-x-x

__

Sem "Imperius" hoje. Só um "por favor deixem uma review".

Vai dizer que vcs caíram nessa?

"IMPERIUS!"

MHUAHAUHAUAHUAMHAUAHUAHUA!


	8. Esse seu jeito sedutor

__

Sabe, com esse último capítulo aqui. Eu fico pensando... o que eu posso dizer além de "muito obrigada" pra demonstrar o quão feliz eu fico com cada review que vcs deixam pra mim. E eu acabo percebendo que eu realmente não sei o que dizer. Porque vocês são simplesmente muito fofos por deixarem reviews pra mim. Perder 5 minutinhos do seu tempo pra me deixar feliz. Então valeu mesmo. De verdade.

E pra surpreendê-los ainda não acabou por aqui. Próximo sábado eu vou botar o epílogo da história. Espero que vcs fiquem contentes com isso.

MahBrazil: Honey! Miga do meu core! Eu só vi sua review e da Mon depois que eu postei o cap 7. Então nem deu pra responder à vcs antes. Vameu por deixar comment aqui. Eu tenho um monte de reviews né? Eu nunca imaginei que eu fosse conseguir tantas assim. O pessoal aqui é muito 10. Vc me adicionou em autor favorito né? YEY! Huahuahua. Thanxxxx! Bjinhos.

Monerly: Chata? Vc? Como assim? Vc me elogia o tempo todo e ainda vem aqui pra me deixar review! You know that I love you honey. É isso aê defenda o Jamsie! I wanna marry him too! Eu adoro ouvir que vc chora enquanto lê a fic! É tão legal. I love Alice too. Na nova fic que eu to fazendo tbm temos a Alice! Bju!

ANGeLa.xD: Chato nada! Eu adoro ver as mesmas pessoas comentando. Significa que o negócio ainda tá interessante. Hehe. Ai sabe que eu tbm queria um James pra mim. Pq ele é fofo e muuuuito gato. Huahauahua. Muito obrigada mesmo pelos parabéns. Bjuxxx swetie.

Beatriz E.:AÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! Eu ainda tenho o prêmio! Eba! Ainda bem que foi só um dia né? "Você só pode estar brincando"? É mais ou menos o nome da fic né? Huahauahua. Mas é. Eu escrevi essa fic durante as férias de julhoi. Só o epílogo que eu escrevi semana passada. Pq eu achei q a hist precisava de epílogo. Eles tinham que ficar felizes e sorridentes né? Pq é o penúltimo cap. Sobre o pomo e o futuro deles eu dou uma dica no Epílogo. Sobre outra fic. Continuação dessa não vai ter não. Pq eu não quero escrever eles morrendo. Eu não consigo ser tão má assim. Mas eu tô escrevendo uma fic sobre eles no 7º ano. Mas ela tá em inglês. Se eu tiver disposição (ou seja parar de preguiça) eu ponho em port tbm. Mas se vc souber inglês logo logo ela vai estar aqui no Bjinho

Bruna Granger Potter: Ele é fofo né? A parte q ele tava todo chatonildo era pq ele tava com ciúmes loucos! Huahaua. Sobre o q ele vai fazer pra reconquistá-la. Metade tá aqui e a outra metade no epílogo. Justamente pq eu achei q faltava algo mais cinematográfico eu fiz o epílogo. Hehe. Nuss muito obrigada por diuzer q eu escrevo bem. Valeumesmo. Eu fico toda boba aqui. Bjus

22K: Huahauahua. O James é meio mongol mesmo. Huahauahua. Foi tão difícil pensar em algo melhor q os fogos e as rosas/velas. Mas eu consegui pensar em algo. Espero q vc goste. Bjoo.

Zizis Valch: Valeuuuu! Duas semanas? No caso seria sábado q vem né? Aí vc lê o cap 8 e o epílogo de uma vez né. Vc sabia q ela não ia perder? Assim nem precisou se preocupar né? Bjinho.

Isabelle Potter Demonagels: Ah só lendo pra descobrir! Huahauahua. Muito obrigada pela review. Kiss.

Lisa Black: Vc salvou minha vida! Eu tava doida pra saber como fazia pra deixar anônimos lerem! Muito obrigada mesmo. Eu tbm sinto essa angústia quando eu to lendo, escrevendo ou o que seja. É muito triste. Por isso q no epílogo eu tenho uma surpresinha pra vcs. Não, eu não vou colocar eles morrendo não. Eu não sou tão ruim assim. Bju bju bju.

Srta. Wheezy: Eu fico toda boba aqui. Vc até logo u(eu sei q isso é chaaaaato como diria a marinete) pra deixar review pra mim! Yey! Valeu mesmo. Huahauahuahua morrendo de rir com a música da Xuxa. Huahauahua. Vc é uma das minhas reviewers mais engraçadas. Huahauahua. Não acho que vc seja feia. Vc tem que se achar linda pq assim todos vão achar. Continua com os maginas! Agora eu quero ver um MAGINAAAA em todas as suas reviews. Huahauahua. Eu, a pidona. Beijos, linda ;)

Luh Black: Tá aqui, tá aqui, tá aqui! Huahauahauahua. Muito obrigada pelos elogios, valeu mesmo. Bjinhos querida.

Tainah: OH MY GOD! (vc vê Friends? Lembra dos "Oh my god" da janice?) Que review enorme! I loooove you! Huahauahua. Má! Má! Má! Perversa! Huahauahauahua. Morri de rir com o "deixar de s er linguão". Sobre a Lily tá boazinha, realmente. Me arrependo muito de tê-la colocado assim ¬¬. Mas na nova fic que eu to fazendo (a em inglês) eu to botando a Lily mais do jeito que ela realmente é. A ira se foi? Tem certeza? Acho q vc ainda tá meio p com ele. Huahauahaua. Sem problemas. ;) Ele usa óculos mas ele é gatoooo. Muitoooo. É, jogada romantica! Yey! Adoooooro escrever isso. Olha honey nem tem como enrolar pq eu já escrevi a fic todinha. Mas pelo menos tem o epílogo né? Como eu já disse vou fazer outra J/L mas é em inglês. Vou ver se ponho em port. Vai depender do grau da minha preguiça. Bjo bjo bjux.

Mia Moony: Vc vai viajar? Volta quando? Ah volta logo que eu fico com saudades! Ele é bem fofo mesmo! I looooove him. Heehhe. Muito muito obrigada pelos elogios. Eles significam pra caramba. De verdade. Bjões honey.

Paty Evans: Uma das melhores? Minhas bochechas estão tão vermelhas, quase igual a cor dos cabelos da Lily. Hehe. Valeu mesmo. Muito obrigada pela review. Bjuxxx.

Nienna Traurig: Olá! Livro de J/L seria o máximo! Não importa o preço eu compraria. E do Dumbledore então? Eu ia pegar na net que nem eu peguei o Half blood Prince. Huahauahua. Olha eu acho que vc deveria de escrever uma fic e postar sim. Mesmo vc sendo autocritica. Eu tenho uma amiga que é assim, mas eu consegui convencê-la a escrever. Vc realmente deveria fazer isso. O Frank vai ficar manco. Eu acho que só com ele tendo um problema que a Belatrix conseguiria vencê-lo. Brigada pela review. Bjos.

Disclaimer: Da J.K., Warner... blah blah blah... sem paciência pra essa parte hoje. E realmente o q eu estaria fazendo aqui se eu realmente fosse dona dos direitos autorais de HP?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capítulo 8 – Esse seu jeito sedutor

O dia seguinte foi bem calmo, passei a maior parte do tempo deitada, já que era essencial não fazer movimentos bruscos. James estava sempre ao meu lado me ajudando em tudo que eu precisava— e no que não precisava também.

Porém apesar de estarmos tão próximos, as poucas conversas que tínhamos eram sobre assuntos banais. Sem perceber fizemos um acordo em silêncio: não conversarmos sobre nossos problemas até eu estar totalmente em condições.

Só que depois de 3 dias de repouso, minhas necessidades de levantar, fazer algo útil e parar de agir como uma enferma falaram mais alto. Tal como esclarecer de uma vez por todas meus problemas com meu marido.

Naquela manhã acordei cedo e fui até a cozinha preparar o café. James não tardou a descer, o cheiro forte da bebida sempre o acorda.

— Bom dia, Lily.— ele disse com um sorriso.

— Bom dia, James. Estive pensando e decide em ir para o St. Mungus hoje. Não há mais necessidades de ficar aqui revirando na cama.

Ele engoliu um pedaço de torrada que tinha na boca e disse:

— Você tem certeza que está bem?

— Positivo.

— Ok, então. Eu aparato você.— se ofereceu.

Com certeza se lembrara de uma vez que eu disse que quando bruxas estão grávidas, normalmente seus poderes ficam mais vulneráveis as suas emoções e consequentemente mais difusos. Então corria o risco de meus braços chegarem na Sibéria e só meus pés no St. Mungus. Sabia que aquilo não aconteceria comigo porque eu sei como controlar minhas emoções em tudo relacionado à magia. Mas era melhor prevenir do que remediar...

E bom... ter James me levando até o trabalho e me buscando como nos nossos primeiros anos de casado era ótimo.

— Você vai para o Ministério depois?— perguntei tomando um gole de café.

— Ah... é... vou. Vou pro Ministério, sim.

Minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram enquanto eu o via mentindo descaradamente. Aonde será que ele iria? Não consegui tirar isso da minha cabeça o dia todo.

Quando estava pronta, desci as escadas e James que me esperava sentado numa poltrona na sala, dobrou o _Profeta Diário_ e o deixou de lado, me encarando embasbacado.

Usava uma blusa vermelha de gola alta e bordados em preto na ponta, que combinava com minha saia de couro preta, que tinha uma fenda, mostrando um pouco das minhas pernas.

— Uau... Você está... linda.

— Já cansei de usar essa roupa.— disse modestamente. Mas tomei o elogio. Se tinha uma coisa que eu era boa— depois de fazer poções— era em escolher roupas.

— Bom...— ele chegou mais perto— Hoje você está mais bonita do que... uhn...

— Obrigada.— agradeci.

— Vamos?— ele perguntou. Entrelacei meus dedos nos dele e num instante chegamos ao St. Mungus.

— Eu... tenho que ir...— gesticulei para o elevador.

— É, eu também.— o olhei desconfiada— Estarei aqui por volta das 4.

— Mas eu só saio as 6.

— É, mas você ainda não pode passar muitas horas em pé.

Concordei, e nos olhamos sem saber como agir. Um aperto de mão? Serviria se eu tivesse acabado de assinar um contrato com ele.

Um aceno de mão? Todo St. Mungus pararia para nos encarar e haveriam fofocas por todo o lugar sobre "a separação dos Potter".

Antes de poder pensar numa outra possibilidade, ele se aproximou e deu um beijo na minha bochecha.

— Tchau, James.

— Te pego as 4.

E quando olhei novamente ele já não estava mais lá.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Por volta da 1 da tarde, eu finalmente tive um tempo para ir almoçar. O que eu previ anteriormente, se concretizou, um ataque em massa. Mais de 15 mestiços foram torturados, a maioria deles até a morte, uma parte tendo danos permanentes— que eram os que eu estava cuidando— e os que conseguiriam se recuperar, infelizmente só tinham 2 desse caso.

Quando eu olhei para aqueles mortos com cara de horror em leitos próximos— enquanto curandeiros tentavam algum jeito de trazê-los de volta— eu comecei a me perguntar em que mundo meu filho nasceria.

Comecei a me perguntar como seria educá-lo enquanto James e eu íamos a serviço da Ordem e conciliávamos nossos empregos. Como seria viver com medo desse monstro machucar meu bebê. Porque ele não tinha misericórdia e não seria uma criança que iria impedí-lo.

Nossas esperanças eram tão poucas, nossos homens já feridos pelas batalhas e Voldemort a cada dia mais poderoso. Aonde nosso mundo irá parar?

Falando em homens já feridos de batalhas, quando fui a lanchonete, encontrei Alice e Frank Longbotton almoçando.

— Oi!— disse animada Eles se viraram pra mim.

— Ah! Olá, Lily.— Frank sorriu— Como tem passado?

— Bem, bem.— menti. Isso estava começando a virar um hábito— Vejo que recebeu alta.— comentei, sentando me a sua frente.

— Ah, já estou melhor. Nunca vou ser como antes, mas o suficiente para tomar conta de Neville. Acho que posso pedir para James ensiná-lo a jogar Quadribol quando ele tiver tempo.

— Quando ele começar a ensinar nosso filho, nós podemos marcar alguma coisa, assim os dois aprendem juntos. E podemos chamar Sirius também, ele vai adorar, com certeza.

— Adorável! Nossos filhos viverão juntos.

— Exatamente como a gente.— ri. Frank pegou um copo cheio de cerveja amanteigada e o levou até a boca, com sua mão tremendo e consequentemente respingando um pouco do líquido em suas vestes. Alice fez um movimento de varinha e logo a roupa de seu marido ficou limpa.

Eles se entreolharam, sorrisos não mais presentes em seus rostos. Vieram a dar lugar à olhos tristes e sem brilhos, lábios crispados.

Não sabia o que fazer. Meus amigos estavam mal. Mas eu tinha esperança de que tudo daria certo para os dois. E seu filho.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Eram quase 4 da tarde, quando James apareceu no 3º andar.

— Olá.— disse jovialmente.

— Oi. Estou terminando essa poção e depois podemos ir.

— É de que?— perguntou ficando atrás de mim. Colocou as duas mãos sobre o caldeirão e se abaixou para poder ver melhor o conteúdo. De modo que o nariz dele estava quase que colado à minha nuca, sua respiração tão próxima fazia arrepios passarem por meu corpo.

— James, essa é uma poção revitalizante! Não toque!— ordenei, quando seu dedo quase afundara no conteúdo.

— Uma poção revitalizante?— ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

— É.

— Nada que você precise.— comentou com uma voz sedutora.

Fui pega de surpresa, quando ele envolveu os braços em minha cintura, me virando de forma que tive que encará-lo. Ele me pressionou contra o caldeirão tão perto de mim, seus lábios tão perto de mim, tão perto. Não pude mais resistir. Fechei os olhos em sinal de fraqueza.

Pude sentir ele apertando minha cintura, seus lábios tocando os meus levemente. Envolvi meus braços pelo seu pescoço e o puxei para mim. Sem não mais querer esperar.

— Lily...— ele murmurou, a respiração entrecortada.

— Lily...— acordei do que parecia ser um sonho— Ah me desculpe! Não quis ser indelicada.

James se afastou, posicionando-se ao meu lado; suspirou frustrado.

Rapidamente abri os olhos, sem mais sentir o calor de seu corpo, poderia ainda sentir ele tão junto á mim.

— Não há problema algum, Rose.— disse forçando um sorriso. E a fofoca se espalharia por todo St. Mungus: "os Potter se agarram em meio as doentes". Perfeito, mais que perfeito.

— Pra isso servem as portas— James comentou seco, enquanto colocava seu braço direito em minha cintura— para baterem nelas e avisarem que estão entrando.

— James!— exclamei, mas ele não aparentou incomodo.

— Eu sinto muitíssimo. Mas, vejamos. Aqui é um local de trabalho.

— Eu sei muito bem aonde estou!— foi minha vez de retorquir, começando a me irritar— E não preciso que você me diga como agir dentro deste local. Agora se não tem mais o que fazer ou dizer, pode se retirar.— apontei para a porta.

Raios de ódio foram lançados pelos olhos de Rose Dawson.

— Perfeitamente, Sra. Potter. Com licensa.— ela abriu tanto a boca, arreganhando tão exageradamente os dentes que parecia uma palhaça lunática sorrindo.

— Toda.— James e eu dissemos em uníssono.

Ela se retirou.

— Amei, Lily!— ele exclamou. Colocou o braço esquerdo pela minha cintura.

— Acho que fui muito grossa com ela.

— Ela é só uma velha chata.— acenou com a mão, como se estivesse afastando o assunto.

— Ela é só um ano mais velha que a gente, James.— revirei os olhos.

— Bom...— ele me puxou com força, meu corpo colando no dele— você com certeza não vai estar horrível desse jeito em um ano. Você... é... linda... demais— olhou fundo nos meus olhos— pra... ficar... assim.— colocou a cabeça perto de meu ouvido, sussurrando:— linda demais.

Ofeguei. Queria tanto beijá-lo naquele momento.

— Em um ano nosso filho já vai ter nascido e eu vou estar horrorosa por causa do parto.

— Nunca.

— Nunca o quê?

— Você nunca vai ficar horrorosa. E se ficasse, eu não me importaria.

— Não?— perguntei, sabendo a resposta.

— De forma alguma.

— Bom,— comecei a sussurrar também— se o seu cabelo ficar arrumado e você ficar todo franzino eu também não vou me importar.

— Por que?

— Porque eu te amo.— respondi sem ar.

Ele afastou o rosto, podendo me olhar nos olhos novamente.

— Mesmo depois de todas as burrices que eu fiz? Que eu faço.

— Se elas tem que vir junto com o pacote...— dei de ombros. Mas ele continuava sério.

— Você me perdoa pelo que eu fiz nos últimos dias?

— Com uma condição.— disse com uma idéia em mente.

— Qual?

— Que você me beije de uma vez!— mordi o lábio. Ele sacudiu a cabeça com um sorriso tentador.

Inclinou a cabeça, enquanto passei minhas mãos por suas costas. Acariciou minha bochecha enquanto meu interior gritava para que ele fosse rápido. Mas ele estava lá bancando o sedutor. Apertei minhas unhas contra suas costas.

— James.— implorei.

— Lily—disse num murmúrio suave.

E me beijou. Pegou meus lábios com os seus, sentindo o gosto deles como se pela primeira vez. Se afastou, seus lábios não mais junto aos meus. O olhei decepcionada com a rapidez. Mas antes de qualquer coisa, ele juntou nossos lábios novamente e depois os abrimos, nossas línguas se juntando numa só, um beijo tão cheio de desejo. Tão cheio de paixão. Tão cheio do James e da Lily que somos.

Quando precisamos de ar, nos afastamos relutantes.

— Oi.— eu disse sorrindo.

— Oi.— sorriu sedutor.

— Nós estamos no meio de um hospital.— tentei ser a voz da razão.

— Nunca gostei muito de regras.

— James!— adverti.

— Lily.— ele falou calmo.

— O quê?— perguntei.

— Eu— se aproximou e me beijou— te— me beijou de novo— amo— e de novo.

— Eu também.

Estava a caminho do próximo, quando ouvi um estouro.

Nos afastamos. James me colocou pra trás, ficando na minha frente para me proteger. Então olhou para o caldeirão e revirou os olhos.

— _Reparo_!— os cacos se juntaram, voltando a ser o caldeirão. Todo o líquido que estava no chão, entretanto sumira.

— Droga! Vou ter que fazer tudo de novo!

— Mentira!— exclamou incrédulo.

— Vou demorar cerca de meia hora.

— Ok. Você fica linda fazendo poções, mesmo...— deu de ombros.

— Por que?— perguntei prendendo meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo.

— Bom.— ele se posicionou atrás de mim novamente— primeiro você prende o cabelo exatamente como eu gosto. Aí depois você faz essa cara de concentrada— ele apontou para meu rosto— enquanto pesa os ingredientes na balança. E quando fica pronto, você sorri satisfeita. Seus olhos brilhando com o sucesso.

— É o meu charme.— ri. Ele beijou minha bochecha.

— Então, como está meu filhote?— ele acariciou minha barriga.

— Se for menina ela vai ficar zangada com você.

— É um menino, tenho certeza.

— Como?— perguntei.

— Bem...— ele parou para pensar— é meu instinto maroto.

— Eu também acho que é um menino.

— Vou dar o mapa à ele.

— Achei que Filch tivesse confiscado.

— Ah é! Aquele miserável! Eu dou um jeito de pegar. Ou então faço outro.

— James nós precisamos pensar no nome.— comentei acrescentando à poção um fio de cabelo de unicórnio.

— Você nunca gosta do que eu falo.

— Porque você só dá opções horríveis e absurdas.

— Não é nada. Dê um exemplo.

— O pior deles, com certeza foi Hitler.

— É trouxa— deu de ombros— ouvi dizer que ele foi um grande homem.

— Ele matou pessoas, James!— disse exasperada.

— Sério? E Mussolini?

— James!

— Ok. Dessa vez eu estava brincando. Mas seguindo o gênero, que tal Voldemort?— revirei os olhos impaciente.

— Muito engraçado...

— Falando sério agora, meu pai dizia que se mamãe não tivesse insistido tanto por James, eu me chamaria Harry. É um nome legal.

— É, eu gosto de Harry.— mexi o conteúdo do caldeirão— É um nome lindo pra dizer a verdade.

— Eu tenho bom gosto...

— Ah claro! Certamente...— revirei os olhos. Ele deu um beijo na minha bochecha.

— Senti falta disso.— disse de repente.

— Disso, o quê?

— Nós.

Sorri. Um alívio tão grande dentro de mim. Não poderia estar mais feliz. Meu marido junto a mim. Logo Harry nasceria e seríamos uma família completa.

James não precisara de fogos de artifício ou centenas de rosas dessa vez. Ele só precisou ser ele mesmo. Porque assim, nós poderíamos, realmente ser "nós".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

__

E aí gostaram? Epílogo vem Sábado que vem.

Agora eu queria pedir vocês para passar na fic da minha amiga Mahbrazil. O nome da fic é "Assassinos também amam". É bem legal. Passem lá. Ahhh já sei!

"Imperius!"

Passem na fic dela e deixem comments! E na minha também!

Ahhhh pra quem não gosta de roxo, no primeiro livro tem um feitiço pra mudar a cor das coisas!

;) :D

Beijos amores de mi vida.


	9. Epílogo

__

Amores da minha vida. This is it. É uma sensação de nostalgia enorme pensar que "hey, eu não vou receber mais reviews para essa fic". E depois dessas 8 semanas da minha caixa de e-mail lotada, é estranho. Eu vou morrer de saudades de vocês, com seus comentários sempre gentis e na maioria das vezes hilários. Vocês foram muito importantes pra mim. E quando eu for uma escritora de sucessos, vou dedicar um dos meus livros "ao pessoal que lia minhas loucuras e me davam suporte quando eu ainda era uma mera escritora de fics". Hehe. To quase chorando aqui. Então pela última vez nessa fanfic: muito obrigada.

Como alguns de vcs me pediram pra traduzir a minha nova história, eu resolvi fazê-lo. Se Deus quiser (e ele há de querer) semana que vem vocês podem começar a procurar por "Sob o luar". Estou me divertindo muito escrevendo essa fic, eu to no cap 10... então isso quer dizer que vcs terão ficzinha mais longa. Eu espero que todo mundo que está acompanhando "Você só pode estar de brincadeira" acompanhe "Sob o luar" também. Minha nova filhinha. E eu to ficando orgulhosa dela. Ainda mais porque Lily está agindo como Lily. Hehe. Mas essa aqui, não tem como eu botar uma continuação. Porque eu ainda não estou preparada psicológica e emocionalmente pra escrever meu casal brigão linduxo morrendo.

MahBrazil: Honey eu sempre leio suas reviews depois que eu já postei o cap. Huahauahua. Eu to mto popular aqui, eu mesma não acredito. Cara, já são 84 reviews. Eu to super hiper mega chocada aqui. Vc ama a fic e eu amo vc! Bjus migaaaaa!

Gau malfoy: Mil desculpas! Eu não tinha visto sua review. Ela só apareceu pra mim depois que eu já tinha postado o cap. Desculpa mesmo. Agora, eu to suuuuuuper lisonjeada! Jura que vc acha a minha fic J/L a melhor q vc já leu? Aí to super contente aqui. Bom se vc chorou aí é q eu te adooooro mesmo! Huahauahua. Amooo fazer as pessoas chorarem .Hehe. Bjinhos e espero q goste do epílogo

aNGeLa.xD: Claro q gosto! Eu amo toda as minhas reviewers, as frequentes principalmente! ;) Eu precisava botar o James se redimindo! Então ele precisava voltar a ser o não maníaco-ciúmento-James. Hehe. Mas nesse epílogo temos surpresinha... ;) o Epílogo tá aqui. E eu vou postar a próxima fic sim! Vou estar te esperando. Bjus darling!

22K: YEYYYYY! Se subiu no conceito tá tudo certo! Superou as rosas e fogos mas nós precisamos de algo mais né? Então pra isso que serve o epílogo. Bjo

Renata: Eu má? MAGINAAAA. Huahuahauahua.Vc chorou? Entra pro clube! Huahauahua. Adoooro qdo choram. Atualização tá aí. Brigada pelo elogio. Bjuuuu.

Thalita: Ah brigada:) Bjinhuuuuu.

PatyEvans: Não tem de quê, honey. Eu adoro responder as reviewzinhas. Ficou fofo o final:D Brigadaaa! Eu fico toda boba aqui. O James é lindo! Queria tê-lo pra mim. Huahauahua.

Nienna Traurig: Foi só uma idéia que eu tive sabe... eu sei que a Bella é realmente boa... mas tipo que o Frank e a Alice eram da Ordem! E dois de uma vez? Não seria muita coisa? Sim! 6 anos. Qdo eu pensei na quantidade de anos. Eu fiquei pensando "o que que tem eu deixá-los felizes por mais um tempinho?". E eu acho q a Lils engravidou muito cedo... sei lá... eles não tem TV não? Huahauhua. Vc tem fic? Assim q der eu vou ler. Mas Remus/Sirius eu não leio não. Sorry, mas é muito EWWWWW. Nada contra homossexualismo, mas ler já é demais pra mim. Hehe. ÊÊÊÊÊ! Que feliz q vc ficou feliz (redundante huh?) por ter epílogo! A outra fic q vc tá dizendo é a H/G, a de Gilmore Girls ou a nova J/L? Fiquei confusa agora. Bom, como eu já disse ñ tem como fazer continuação mesmo. Sorry. Bjuuuu.

Ana Lu: Linda é vc! Vcs são super 10 por deixarem reviews! Valeu mesmo. Bjux.

Srta. Wheezy: Me diz tem como eu ler sua (s) review (s) sem rir? Huahauhua. NÃO! Garota, vc é muito cômica! Eu anoooo pessoas egocêntricas. Sabe pq? Pq eu tbm sou egocêntrica! Então me dê a mão e vamos pulando pelos vales verdinhos de todo o mundo! YEYYY! Hehe. Eu amooo drama. É tão gostoso de escrever. Mas as partes romanticazitas são legais tbm. Infelizmente não tem como alongar a hist. Menina nem fala em trabalho q a fdp da prof de geo passou um trabalho sobre a Índia (tenha dó!) e o prof de Hist passou sobre o Drácula e eu ainda ñ consegui ler o livro. Vc nasceu pra alegrar minha vida! Com certeza! Hehe. Eu já desisti da minha impressora, agora mando papys imprimir tudo no trabalho dele ;) Huahua eu morri de rir com o rebola a bundinha. Pq eu tenho a mania de fazer q nem aquela tartaruguinha do comervial da Brahma. Huahuahua. Bem envergonhada agora. Nem sei pq digo essas coisas. Tá bom o tamanho da resposta? Bjux, L-I-N-D-A! Põe um olhar egocêntrico e um MAGINAAA na última review pra essa hist. Hehe.

Thati: Brigada! Corrigiu né? É o James, a gente perdoa. ;) É, tem fic que é assim mesmo. Se vc demora muito com ela fica chata e se vc põe tudo muito rápido ñ dá nem pra absorver as informações. Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Kisses.

Belle Potter: ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! A-LEEEEE-LUUUUU-IAAAAAA! ÊÊÊÊ! \o/ \o/ \o/ Demorou mas eles se entenderam! Pega na minha mão e na Srta. Wheezy e vamos pular pelos vales verdinhos! Vc é muito muito muito muito muito fofa! Bjocas.

Amanda Matsuyama: Brigada, darling! Com certeza. Tbm é típico do James que eu imagino na minha cabecinha fértil. Hehe. Não precxisa mais ansiar, aqui está. Rimouuuu! Bjuu.

Beatriz E.: cantando la la la hey hey la la la hey hey la la la hey hey! O recorde é meu lala, o recorde é meu hey hey, o recorde é meu lala, o recorde é meu whooopieeeee! Olha q feia eu sou. Vc chorando e eu cantando... tsk, tsk. Eu realmente sou má. Mas olha chora não que o epílogozinho tá aqui fresquinho pra vc. Olha como eu ñ sou tão má assim ,nem vou te obrigar a ler em nglês a nova fic. Vou botar em port mesmo ;) Morrer eles têm mesmo... but I do have a surprise for you! Hehe. Espere e verá! Muito bom o "É EVANS pra vc" hehe. Valeu msm pelos elogios. Te adoro e vc sabe disso. B-jux.

Srta, Wheezy: Aqui está vc! E denuevo! YEYYYYY! Meus pulinhos serão ainda mais altos! Hehe. Olha eu deixei anônimos comentarem agora. Justamente pq vcs tavam tendo trabalho pra logar q eu fiz isso. Agora qdo vc gor comentar pro epílogo vc vai poder comentar sem logar. Não é DEMAIS? me q adoraaa um barraco bjo de novo!

Tainah: here you are! Não precisou mas vai fazer! Pq o James não seria o James e essa hist ñ terminaria do devido jeito se ele não o fizesse! Hehe. Eu adoro escrever o James assim, a parte maliciosa principalmente. Hahahahaha. Dá vontade de levar pra casa, dá banho e mandá-lo botar a cabecinha no meu colo pra eu fazer cafuné pra ele dormir. Bom já que a raiva passou, considero meu trabalho feito. Adorei o "James é fodônico". Não fique indignada. Não dá pra esticar mais essa fic não. É melhor deixar desse tamanho e legal do q grande e uma porcaria né? Vou traduzir pra port sim! Só pq vcs pediram! ;) Armará sim! Kisses.

Amelia das Flores: o epílogo tá + ou - meloso. Vc vai ver. Vc gostou do final? Então tá. To realizada :D Bjozão.

Victória: Tá legal? Então tá :) Atualização tá aqui. Brigada pela review. Bjinho.

MahBrazil: Olha tu aqui de novo, honey! Eu tbm gosto do diálogo... eu sou tããããã modesta... (off: queria aquele smile revirando os olhos aqui). Eu comentei na tua fic, vc viu? Bajuladora-mor! Pq eu amo os seus "mor". Eu vou te adicionar em favorite autor depois blz? Te amo miga!

Mia Moony: Pobrezinha, tendo trabalho redobrado... tsk, tsk, tsk... Hahua. Realmente entretida com os lábios de J.P who cares about a potion? Right? Hehe. Rose é chatíssima, por ter atrapalhado os dois. Feia! Não conta pra ningém, mas eu tava sem idéia pra nome então fui e lembrei de titanic. Então veio: Rose Dawson. Hehe. Bjokas.

Monerly: Carolirols! Vc que é lindosa! Eu to na net mas vc não tá! Feiaaaa! Claro q se renderam a ele. Ele é hottttt! Não enche saco nenhum. Até pq eu nem tenho saco... e meu útero por enquanto eu quero vazio. Huahuahua. Pode floodar sim! O pessoal tem que ler a fic da Mah! Pq ela é mto linda! Alice é seu xodó né?Eu sou sua favorite? Q linduuuuuu! Eu nem posso te adicionar. Só qdo vc já tiver fic. E tipo q aqui nem dá pra vc botar sua fic, pq ela ñ é original de uma série né? Buáááá. Vc não é He-man mas vc tem o poder. Wait! She-her! Então lê aí, honey. Bjinhu.

Disclaimer: O que vcs acham de eu mudar o nome dos personagens e mandar essa fic pra uma editora? Ninguém vai saber que é de HP... Brincadeira! Não precisa processar. Agora eu além do repolho tenho uma carne de segunda. Yey! Mas os personagens continuam sendo da Tia Jo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Epílogo

Tudo bem que James não precisou de fogos de artifício e rosas, mas isso não quer dizer que ele não teve uma de suas idéias cinematográficas. Porque, vejamos, é do James que estamos falando.

Quando terminei a poção, coloquei-a num pote de vidro e levei para o 4º andar. Então quando estávamos no elevador, perguntei.

— O que você vai querer pro jantar? Estava pensando numa coisa bem leve... tenho que falar com o elfo doméstico pra ele começar a preparar...

— Não precisa pedir nada, nós vamos sair.

— Ah é?— disse zombando— O que é que o senhor está aprontando hein?

— Você verá.

Saímos do elevador em direção ao Átrio, ele pegou meu braço e perguntou:

— Vamos?— fiz que sim com a cabeça. Então num piscar de olhos, não estávamos mais lá.

Quando abri os olhos, pude ver o oceano lá embaixo, com suas ondas batendo nas pedras, tão belo... nos chamando para ir até ele.

— O que estamos fazendo aqui?

— Apreciando a vista.— ele riu— Vem, vamos lá embaixo.— ele me puxou pelo braço.

— Espera aí, James! O que estamos fazendo numa praia em pleno Novembro?

— Estamos no hemisfério sul, Lily.

— Meu Deus!— James nós viemos até o hemisfério sul só pra apreciar a vista?— disse num tom urgente.

— Se você parar de enrolar, nós faremos mais que isso!— revirou os olhos— Agora vem!

Quando descemos do rochedo onde estávamos, pude ver uma toalha estirada no chão, com uma cesta no centro.

— Um piquenique? Você está perdendo a originalidade.— ele revirou os olhos impaciente

— Lily, você vai atrasar os planos!— exclamou.

— Tá bom, esquentadinho!— com isso achei melhor sentar.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado, segurando minha mão. Com a outra livre, pegou um morango da cesta e colocou na minha boca. Prendi a fruta entre meus dentes, ele se aproximou, num movimento delicado e devagar, mordeu um pedaço do morango, enquanto nossos lábios se roçaram levemente.

Mastiguei a fruta, pronta para a próxima, mas esse não era o plano de James. Ele me beijou e depois se afastou, pegando sua varinha.

— Hum... então teremos um feitiço... o que será dessa vez? Serão os raios do sol que formarão uma frase?

— Não! Eus ou mais original que isso, Lily querida. Bom vejamos: _"Nosso Harry queremos ver, com um ano deve estar, o nosso bebê"_.

— Ja—mas parei de falar quando um fiapo de luz saiu da varinha dele que logo se formou numa espécie de tela retangular. Ele passou o braço pelas minhas costas enquanto eu mirava a tela, embasbacada.

De repente, cores difusas começaram a aparecer na tela, logo se formaram corpos e na mesma velocidade, eu me vi daqui à 1 ano e 8 meses.

Era surreal, mas eu estava vendo o futuro, literalmente.

__

Eu estava usando um vestido verde, que estava em perfeito contraste com meus olhos. Me olhava no espelho enquanto passava batom. Senti algo atrás de mim e me virei rapidamente, parecia tão alarmada.

Felizmente me deparei com James que me deu um beijo na bochecha. Sorri com o canto da boca, meus olhos mostravam insegurança, tanto medo. Me aconcheguei em seus braços, seu abraço que sempre me acalma. Acho que estava mais aliviada.

—_ Hoje, nós não vamos nos preocupar._—_ ele me disse e me beijou suavemente._

— _É que... é tão difícil esquecer...— fechei os olhos, fraca._

— Tudo vai ficar bem. Eu prometo.— assenti e ele acariciou meu rosto.

— Vou arrumar o Harry, os convidados devem chegar logo.

— Eu vou lá embaixo verificar tudo.— soltou minha mão e eu o observei se afastar.

Sai do quarto e entrei pela porta à frente. Me aproximei do berço e pude ver meu Harry. Ele era tão parecido com James. Nariz, boca, os cabelos. Ah os cabelos eram idênticos. Sorri pra ele e chamei seu nome. Ele desviou o olhar do brinquedo e me encarou. Pude ver seus olhos com brilho tão intenso, que eu só podia ver nos meus próprios.

O peguei no colo e ele riu tão inocentemente. O abracei forte, junto a mim; não pude deixar de sorrir quando ele disse:

— Mama.

Afastei-o e o ergui no ar. Gargalhou. Aquela risada tão pura que só se ouve de uma criança.

— Harry, amor. Tá na hora de trocar de roupa!— disse numa voz de criança. Ele me olhou, sem entender. Coloquei ele em cima do trocador e tirei sua roupa. Chequei a fralda que ainda não estava muito molhada. Então o vesti com a roupa que já havia separado. Parecia um princepezinho.

— Lily?— James me chamou entrando no quarto.

— Sim?— me virei pra ele.

— Tem uma amiga sua no telefone. Acho que ela está com dificuldade de encontrar a casa.

— Droga! Esqueci de tirar o feitiço. Claro que ela, como trouxa, não vai encontrar a casa. Fica com o Harry, James, que eu já volto.

— Sem problemas, Lil. Mas falando em trouxa: você convidou sua irmã?

Dei um longo suspiro.

— Não. Ela nunca viria, ela nos acha uma aberração.. Daqui a pouco eu volto.

Saí e atendi Chloe no telefone. Quando voltei, espiei pela porta entreaberta, James conversando com Harry.

— Um aninho hein, garotão? Daqui a 10 anos você vai pra Hogwarts. É um castelo bem grande, onde você vai fazer um monte de amigos. Eu conheci sua mãe lá. Lembro da primeira vez que ela entrou no Expresso de Hogwarts. Estava toda atrapalhada com o malão.— Harry riu— É, foi bem engraçado.

— O que foi engraçado?— perguntei entrando no quarto. Envolvi meus braços por sua cintura.

— Você toda atrapalhada com o malão. Naquele dia você não me odiava ainda.

— Eu nunca te odiei.

— Então por que você sempre me esnobou?

— Porque você agia como um crianção e fazia questão de se amostrar com todas as garotas na minha frente.

— Eu só queria te fazer ciúmes.— deu de ombros.

— Humm...

— Lil?— ele olhou pra mim, virando um pouco o rosto.

— O quê?— o encarei.

— Não importa o que aconteça, eu vou sempre te proteger e te amar.

— Promete?— perguntei com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

— Até meu último dia.

Sorri para ele. Harry nos olhava com curiosidade. James me beijou e depois jogou Harry para o alto e o pegou rapidamente.

A visão acabou ali, comigo podendo ouvir Harry rindo e James e eu mesma sorrindo.

James e eu nos encaramos.

— O que você acha que...— ele me interrompeu.

— Lily. Não importa. O que importa é que estaremos felizes com o Harry e que eu vou nos proteger. Nada de mal vai acontecer.

— É não devo me preocupar antes da hora.

— Então? Com fome?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça e ele pegou um pote de sorvete. Pegou duas colheres e me entregou uma delas. Peguei um pouco do sorvete e lhe dei na boca. Ele fez o mesmo. Então do nada, afundou o dedo no pote de sorvete e depois sujou meu nariz.

— James!

Ele chegou mais perto e beijou me nariz. O encarei com um sorriso maroto. Peguei sorvete e passei por sua boca. James sorriu, sabendo o que eu faria. Inclinei o rosto e beijei sua boca apaixonadamente. Ele me deitou na areia, soltando meus cabelos. Abri os olhos, vendo-o enfiar a mão no pote. Me surpreendi quando ele passou sorvete no meu braço.

— James! Você me sujou toda!

— Essa é a intenção!— ele riu.

— Ah é?— me desvencilhei dele, levantando. Corri pela areia até o mar e mergulhei na água gelada, sentindo me livre.

Quando emergi, pude vê-lo entrando no mar. Joguei água nele que fez o mesmo. Uma vez próximo à mim, ele me pegou pela cintura, me erguendo no ar. Quando me desceu, envolvi minhas pernas por sua cintura e o beijei. Senti o gosto meio salgado da água do mar, ele acariciou minha bochecha molhada enquanto fechei os olhos e mergulhamos, com nossos lábios ainda unidos. Poucos segundos depois precisamos voltar à superfície, pois precisávamos de oxigênio. Coloquei os braços em volta do pescoço dele e sorri, Ele sorriu de volta acariciando minhas costas.

Logo o beijei. Em seguida o beijei. Depois o beijei. Mais tarde o beijei. E depois de algum tempo, finalmente o beijei.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naquela noite, enquanto revirava na cama tive um sonho estranho.

__

— Mãe!— um garoto gritou, vindo de encontro à mim. Me deu um abraço tão forte que quase me quebra as costelas. Enquanto o segurava, meus olhos fechados produziam lágrimas que rolavam por meu rosto e caiam nas vestes dele.

— Oh, Harry!— chorei.

Harry? Mas esse garoto deveria de ter uns 17, 18 anos no máximo. Quando nos afastamos pude vê-lo melhor. Tinha que ser Harry. Não havia ninguém no mundo que pudesse ter aqueles cabelos e aqueles olhos sem ser meu Harry.

Harry olhava além, seu rosto se iluminou e eu segui seu olhar. Meu filho, há pouco meu bebê, correu até James, o chamando e abraçando assim como fizera comigo.

Os olhava feliz. Quando se separaram James sorriu para mim. Era a nossa vez. Abracei-o forte por alguns momentos, depois deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto ele acariciava minhas costas.

— Eu disse que tudo ficaria bem.

Harry nos admirava, parecendo um bobo.

— Harry, nós estamos tão orgulhosos de você. Você foi tão corajoso, querido.— eu disse, sorrindo pra ele.

— Você foi além do que eu imaginava que você iria. Você conseguiu quebrar mais regras que eu e Sirius juntos.

— Me chamaram?— perguntou uma voz rouca. Viramos e nos deparamos com Sirius.

— Todo mundo vai voltar?— Harry perguntou indo abraçar Sirius. Por alguma razão, nós rimos.

— Desculpem o atraso, mas tive que ir fazer uma visita ao Ranhoso, lá em Azkaban.

— Snape está preso?— perguntei.

— Graças a Deus!— Harry, James e Sirius disseram juntos.

— Ele quase foi seu pai, sabe?— Sirius comentou rindo.

James e eu o olhamos, fuzilando-o. Harry engasgou e começou a tossir.

— Harry, querido, você está bem?— perguntei.

— Sirius o que você— tossiu— quis dizer com isso?

— Ele não quis dizer nada!— james deu um tapa na cabeça de Sirius.

Rimos, Harry um pouco desconfiado ainda. Mas ele tinha um brilho no olhar, que mostrava uma felicidade que parecia ele nunca ter sentido antes. Dei um beijo na sua bochecha e baguncei seu cabelo, como James fazia com os seus. Ele suspirou, meio que tirando das costas, o peso do mundo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Acordei e chacoalhei a cabeça. James me ouviu e sentou-se na cama, e me perguntou meio grogue:

— O que foi?

Suavizei minha expressão e respondi:

— Foi só um sonho, parecia uma premonição. Uma confirmação de que tudo realmente, ficará bem.

Ele beijou minha testa e voltou a posição inicial. Coloquei o braço sobre minha testa, mirando o teto. Era tão bom deitar lá, livre de preocupações. Mas posso esperar pra ter meu Harry. Poder senti-lo nos meus braços, colocá-lo pra dormir.

Eu nunca tinha tido um sonho tão real. Como se eu soubesse que isso ia acontecer. Suspirei, feliz. Nós teríamos uma família e uma vida feliz. Não importava o que aconteceria no caminho. A sensação de que no final nós estaríamos todos juntos, é o que me mantêm de pé, firme e forte. Pra lutar pelo meu filho e marido. Não importa o que aconteça ou quem se intrometa em nossas vidas. Eu tenho garras e forças, pra lutar pela minha família. Tendo que sacrificar o que quer que seja. Só pra mantê-los junto à mim. Para que aquele sonho, possa se tornar uma realidade.

Fim.

x-x-x-x-x-x

__

Ou seja, a Lily teve uma premonição do seu futuro. O que indica isso é o Harry falando "todo mundo vai voltar?". Ou seja todo mundo volta! E como o Sirius tbm, e o Snape tá preso. Isso quer dizer que els voltaram após o Harry destruir voldie. Ficou claro?

Último "Imperius!" da fic!

Deixem a última reviewzinha pra essa hist q vcs tanto amam!

Foi ótimo todo esse feedback que rolou entre a gente. Valeu. Amo vcs, de paixãozão.

Porfis passem na fic da minha amiga MahBrazil "Assassinos também amam". E fim de semana que vem tem "Sob o luar".

E por último: vcs já viram o novo trailer de CdF? Tá lindão! Voldemort tá super horripilante!


End file.
